


Big Hero 8: Pick Up The Pieces *Original*

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: We sometimes ask ourselves; why do we fall? We're responded with "so we learn to pick ourselves up." That's what a child is going through. Being taken away as a baby, given something he never asked for, and forced to hide in another family, the pressure inside him is close to buckling. A close friend - which is actually his savior - managed to make friends with the boy. Years later though, she was falsely accused of murder by his older sister and her friends. The boy stood up for her, and got them suspended from the SFIT. However, a shouting argument made him fearful of his sister and her closest friend, which deterioated his mental state even more. It got worse when the real culprit killed most of his family and destroyed his home. While living with two of his friends - biological siblings, secretly - he remembered that his friends and sister are members of a superhero team, and decided to be a hero of his own to get a closure. Could he succeed in this task without losing his mind completely?





	1. Prolouge: Abduction

Dusk was setting in the city San Fransokyo. This is a popular city, first built in around 1966 after the original San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake in 1906. The American government collaborated with the Japanese government after WWII to rebuild the city after decades of abandonment and disrepair. Now in 2127, this is a new bustling city is filled with high tech architecture, bright colors that shine in the night, and tall skyscrapers that tower over the rest of the city.

Near the heart of the city, there is a hospital home to several hundred patients that have received diseases, injuries, or for those who made special deliveries to the new world. And a special one has already been delivered.

There is a nursery room located on the eastern wing of the hospital, 2nd floor room 83B. The room is housing at least 25 babies, some male, some female. But all of them are going to, or already went through some exams and will soon be ready to be delivered to their parent's homes. On the outside of the nursery, there are 2 5 year old kids looking into the window. Their names are Hiro and Hitomi Hamada. Both of them are twins with similar needs and wants between one another. And what they both want especially is in the room; near the glass window, there is a small baby boy with a dark brown hair just like them. And he is sounding asleep inside the room. Their parents named him Yutashi Hamada. Both of them are very excited; they're gonna be big brother and sister, like they always wanted.

Voice: Hey, you two. Are you excited?

Hiro and Hitomi looked behind to see their older, 12 year old brother, Tadashi Hamada walking over to them. They both nodded.

Hitomi: Yeah. I can't wait to show him my Barbie doll collection.

Hiro: No way, he wants to be with me and my robots.

Hitomi scoffed.

Hitomi: You really think he won't be scared of some of them?

Tadashi: She is right, Hiro. Some of the robots you made are scary.

Hiro looked at Tadashi and pouted.

Hiro: Hey. We're brothers, you're supposed to be on MY side.

Tadashi just shrugged, before saying;

Tadashi: Anyway, dad says it's time for dinner at the Cafeteria hall. They're serving some salad and pie.

The twins looked at each other and squealed, hugging each other.

Tadashi: Shh! The babies are asleep!

Hiro and Hitomi: Oh…sorry.

The two looked at each other, before skedaddling away. Tadashi looked at the twins, before turning his head to the nursery. He looked at the crib containing his baby brother, and smiled at the sight of such a sleeping baby.

Tadashi: Hey there, little guy. Soon, you'll be coming home, and you'll have a loving family soon.

He gave a smile as the baby slightly moved to make himself more comfortable. He was so into the sight of the baby that he wasn't paying attention to the sound of footsteps coming from the right.

Voice: Uh…excuse me, boy?

Tadashi gasped and leapt back a bit to see a man in his late 40s standing next to him.

Tadashi: Oh…sorry, I didn't hear you. Anyway, may I help you sir?

Man: Uh, yes uh…which one is yours?

Tadashi looked confuse a bit. The man clarified a bit.

Man: The babies.

Tadashi understood now.

Tadashi: Oh…that one. Why?

The man looked at the baby and gave a smile.

Man: I just wanted to know why a child would be here on his own in the nursery room.

Tadashi: Oh…oh yeah, I've got to go to the Cafeteria. Good bye, sir.

Tadashi waved good-bye to the kind sir, and left the room. The man looked back for a while, before setting his eyes on baby Yutashi in the room. His gaze soon hardened a bit, before he looked around, then inside. There are nurses still inside the room. Then he checked the time; 8:45 PM. The babies are to be scheduled to their parents by next morning. So, he left the nursery, thinking of a plan…

He walked along the hallway, passing by several nurses and other staff members. Upon looking at a janitor, he thought of an idea to pass security later at night. He stopped by one side at the wall, looked at the janitor who was moping the floor at the other side, and pulled out his right arm, which has a watch wrapped around the wrist. He aims the watch at the direction of the janitor, and he pressed a button, causing small, rapid beeping to be heard.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep-Boop Boop!

The screen of his watch showed a picture of the man's clothing, and zooming in onto his nametag. Perfect, the man thought to himself. Soon, he saved the data and walked away to the exit of the hospital, waiting for the perfect moment to execute his plan.

Later that night; it was 12:30 PM, and the staff are now cleaning up the messes. At the entrance of the hospital, the man from earlier approached the parking lot to the hospital. Grabbing his watch, he pressed a button, and a holographic scanner emits from the watch, changing all of his clothing from a shady-looking man, to being similar to the janitor he scanned earlier, complete with a nametag named Harold Cellarage. Soon, he got out of the car, and began walking towards the hospital entrance, finally entering inside.

He approached a janitorial closet, and looked inside. There are several mops and a water container for the mop. The man took the mop and water container and walked off. He carried the equipment across the hallways, blending in with the working environment as he approached the nursery. His heart began beating with anticipation of what he's gonna do, and he hoped this would work.

At last, he approached the nursery. There was a nurse still inside, tending to the babies. So, the man played it cool and began scrubbing the floor. Though, he still kept an eye on the nurse, as she lifted one baby from the bed, who was crying his eyes out. She bounced him gently for a little bit, before the baby soon calmed down. The nurse then gently sets him back down, before rubbing her hand against his head gently, and then she left the baby silently and opened the door. The man looked down and continues sweeping the floor to remain unnoticed. The nurse then looked over at the janitor, a bit curious as to why he's here, but then she shrugged, and walked off. The man eyed at the nurse as she left the room. He then looked around, and pressed a button on glasses. The scanners on the screen of the lenses hit all of the walls; no one is in here or behind the walls. All clear…

He placed the mop into the container, and then slowly opened the door. Carefully, he crept through the room, searching through the nursery for the baby he's looking for. His heart began beating quickly; if he messes up one time, the babies would cry like alarm clocks, and would draw attention.

After a while, he was able to find one crib labeled; Yutashi Hamada. Perfect, he thought. Looking around one last time through the scanning glasses, he found no one at the room. He looked at the baby again, and gently raised his hands out. His silent raspy breathing was the only noise that can be heard, though it is barely audible. Gently, he lowered his hands onto the bed, and touched Yutashi's cheeks. He gently caressed it, and baby Yutashi subconsciously snuggled closely to it.

Gently, but slowly, he moved the hands to go below the baby's back, and his muscles began to tense up a bit, worrying about waking him up. But it seemed that he's a deep sleeper. Soon, he lifted Yutashi off from the bed, and placed him in his arms. He then looked around again, and no one was around, though his scanners have detecting something tiny metallic on the ceiling. The scanners identified it as a security camera, and it's designed with facial recognition technology, as from its point of view, it was able to identify the man as the janitor; Harold Cellarage. However, it seems to be fooled, as the scanners show the man's identity, it's not the correct one. It must be some kind of device the man was wearing that interferes with the signal.

However, the man was no fool; in the sighting of a criminal, the camera would send out a silent alarm to alert authorities. He quickly, but not too fast as to disturb Yutashi, left the room and began 'speed-walking' throughout the hallways. Realizing it would take too long to go out the usual way; he turned to the left and used the stairs. Here in the hospital, they used the stairs only in emergencies. And even then, it would still take some time. He looked down; there are 3 floors downwards.

Sighing, he leapt over the railing and landing on the 1st floor. The force of the landing caused the baby to begin stirring. Immediately remembering how he raised his daughter, he immediately began bouncing Yutashi. After 7 seconds, he began to calm down, much to the abductor's relief.

He walked out of the building, pressed a button on his watch that caused his disguise to dissipate and got into his car. He placed Yutashi onto the driver seat beside him, and gently drove away, careful not to rush away so as not to make anyone nearby think he's the abductor.

The engines revving, the gas pedal pushed, the abductor then drove away from the hospital, leaving behind an otherwise silent hospital that would later become an infamous crime case…


	2. Chapter 1: What Happens Now?

The news about the kidnapping of baby Yutashi Hamada was soon widespread across the city of San Fransokyo. The subject has been the talk of the city for weeks, and people all over the city grew worried. As of right now, there is an update going on about the story being broadcasted live right now;

Newsman: About a month ago, a baby was kidnapped at the hospital at around 12:30 AM of September 15, 2122. The baby, named Yutashi Hamada was born the night he was taken in, according to the parents of the child. The owner of the hospital has this to say;

Then the footage cuts to the owner of the hospital, a man in his late 40s with rinks around his face, and white hair.

Owner: It's a tragedy, there's no doubt about that. Our hospital has upgraded security features that should be able to identify and stop the abductor from escaping and hiding. We were shocked that the abductor still got away

Then the footage went back to the newsman, with a picture of a smiling man in his late 30s near.

Newsman: Authorities have identified and arrested the culprit; an evening janitor going by the name of Harold Cellarage. Police investigation at the man's house does not indicate any signs of the child, so the search will continue. However, with no signs of the child anywhere, the police chief did say the chances are very unlikely. But, one can hope, I suppose. More on this story, as it develops…

Inside a room, the news continues on, and there are several people sitting on the couch, all of them with tears in their eyes. This is the family of the kidnapped baby, and they've been anxiously waiting for the news of their child's whereabouts. The father, 37 year old Harold Hamada held his wife, Rita Hamada's hand, with the latter with a tissue on her nose as red eyes stream down tears. But the most affected of this were the twins Hiro and Hitomi Hamada. They've wished their whole lives that they wanted to be a big brother and sister. They wanted to play with him, mess with him, etc. Even their older brother, Tadashi Hamada was demoralized. He held onto the twins, trying his best to assure them. But deep down, he knew it was worthless.

Then,

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was a knock on the door, making them turn their heads towards the door. Harold was the only one to get up and approach the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" he thought. It was at least 9:35 PM at the time, so it was unusual that anybody would be at their house. He then tried to put up a straight face, and gently opened the door.

Harold: Hello?

He looked ahead and saw a familiar face, in a police outfit. He then gave a small smile,

Harold: Lynn?

Lynn, his old friend nodded.

Lynn: Good evening, Harold.

Harold then gestured him to come in, and he did so.

Harold: So, how's the investigation?

Rita then turned her head to the two men talking to each other. Fearing the news, she stood up,

Rita: Is my baby safe? Please tell me they found him, please!

She clasped her hand, her eyes growing redder than before. Her breath became hitched and tears streamed down again. Lynn looked at them, his expression changed to sorrow. Both of them grew more anxious.

Lynn: Um, can we uh, speak about this in private?

Harold and Rita looked at him, then at their children. They looked at the adults in confusion. Harold then responded,

Harold: Lynn, I think the children deserve to know as well. Please, tell us what happened.

Lynn looked at them, and looked down, his left hand gripping his right arm. "Phew, this'll be tough." he thought.

Lynn: Listen…it's…*sigh*…it's been 6 weeks…I'm sorry, but we have to call off the search. It's been getting us nowhere.

Immediately, everyone widened their eyes. Then Rita barked,

Rita: No. No, don't you DARE tell me you're giving up!

Harold: Rita,

Lynn: Everyone's tired, and we've even turned the culprit's house upside down. There's no sign of your child anywhere!

But Rita refused to back down.

Rita: NO! You're gonna go back out there and keep searching for him! He's MY baby, and he was just brought into this world!

Harold: Rita!

Even the children were refusing to believe the truth.

Hiro: That's not true! That's not true at all!

Hitomi: Do you hate us that much?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE LYING TO US?

Sadly, even Tadashi was on their side.

Tadashi: You can't give up on us! That's my baby brother!

Then Harold snapped,

Harold: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

That made everyone shut up and turn to him in fear. Harold took in several deep breaths, and turned to Lynn.

Harold: I'm sorry. Please, continue.

Lynn nodded.

Lynn: As I was saying, all the officers in the city are getting tired, and frankly, there's no sign of him anywhere…everyone,

He took in a deep breath,

Lynn: I'm afraid you all will have to accept it; He's gone…

He's gone…He's gone…He's gone…

Those words…those two words…were all it took, to break the Hamada's hearts. Harold looked down in disappointment. Rita held back a sob, but it was very hard to do so, and the children just wept in their older brother's arms. Lynn shook his head.

Lynn: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…

He shook his head again, disappointed that his friend's family were in such a state. The family was devastated. Rita heard her children cry, and she immediately went to them, holding all of them in her arms.

Rita: I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…

She then gave them several kisses to hopefully sooth them, but it was no good. Harold then looked back at Lynn.

Lynn: I'm sor-

Harold then raised his hand.

Harold: It's not your fault. If anything, blame that damned man who took our son away.

He clenched his fist at the thought of the man who took him away. Harold then looked at Lynn.

Harold: Thank you for trying, Lynn. You did your best.

Lynn looked at him and nod. He then gently turned around and left, leaving the family alone. Harold then turned back to his weeping family, before he joined them. This family has lost one member of a family; a precious jewel that was just born into this world…

Or has he…

Meanwhile in another part of the city of San Fransokyo, there is a building in this dark part of the city, where not a lot of people reside, aside from criminals of course. From the outside, the building looks like any other buildings in the block. But on the inside, it is a different world. This building is actually the headquarters of a dangerous group of criminals that prowl the dark alleyways, called the Grotanga.

The Grotanga is a criminal organization run by a man in his late 40s named Erwin Yandel, who formed the organization in 2088. Erwin was the son of the previous owner of the now defunct Mafia. Thanks to advanced technology, law enforcements made Mafia activity decline due to them not being to adapt in time. However, some of them, including Erwin survived the new age, and once he and the survivors got a hold on some of their machinery, they analyzed them and were eventually able to adapt to their technology, and the Mafia, now called the Grotanga flourishes once again.

The Grotanga operates in many illegal businesses, from drug deals to robberies to assassinations to illegal human experiments, just to name a few. Unfortunately, how they got members is saddening; kidnapping infants. Most of the time, they kidnap homeless infants, but they do occasionally do kidnaps from homes, apartments, even hospitals.

Inside one floor in the lower levels below ground, there is a room where there are various infants placed in cribs, waiting to be grown as new members of the organization. There are a lot of babies, so they are tended to by androids, which will raise and teach them the ways of the organization.

In one side of the room, there was an elevator that leads into the room from the ground level. The elevator doors opened, and in stepped in a man in late 40s with gray hairs and wrinkles in spots around his eyes and cheeks, following him is a 12 year old girl. She is a young, beautiful girl of Caucasian with red curly hair tied into a large puffy ponytail, and fair white skin. She has green eyes, and has a metal arm on her left arm. The girl is named Suritu Sawyer; and she is described as a sweet, kind girl who, coupled with beautiful appearance gave her the nickname by workers as an 'angel'. That's her usual personality, however. Sometimes, she becomes a completely different person; when she's mad, she is described as mostly cruel, cold-hearted, and at times terrifying to even the higher ranks. She is also manipulative as well, deceiving others very well. However, she tries to hold that back in for the most part, not wanting to hurt anyone anymore.

Suritu and her father, George Sawyer came here because they want to see their newest member that has arrived just a month ago. Suritu hopped to herself a little bit with excitement.

Suritu: Oh, I hope the baby will be so adorable!

She clapped happily, hoping that the child will be adorable. George shook his head with a smile. Then they approached the farthest crib where the newbie is lying down, minding his own business. Suritu gasped lightly and was the first to approach him.

Suritu: Hey there, little one.

She gripped the edge of the bed gently, and the baby looked at her. The baby looked at her, and sensing a warm aura around her, smiled and waved his hand at her. Suritu smiled back and raised her metal arm to him, tickling his little belly, making him laugh.

Suritu: Daddy, he's so cute.

George looked on at the two, and was enjoying this moment on this inside. On the outside, he was only giving a smile. Suritu then looked at George.

Suritu: This is my daddy. He can be mean, but he's actually really nice.

The baby looked at her, then at her father. George raised an eyebrow.

George: What?

Suritu then took the baby out of the crib and held onto him.

Suritu: You should hold him.

George chuckled, but he shook his head.

George: Now my dear, she doesn't want to hold onto the infant, Suritu. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. And frankly, you shouldn't either.

Suritu looked at him with shock, then disappointment.

Suritu: Oh…sorry…

She looked down at the baby, and smiled. The baby smile back as well as she placed him down back into his crib.

George: Now, girls. This child is the one from a month ago. The boy's former family called him Yutashi Hamada, but we shall call him Grunt #57.

The girl looked at their father and nodded. Then Attina spoke up,

Suritu: Uh, father. How are we involved with this?

George smiled.

George: Simple. You will raise him and teach him our ways.

Suritu smiled and Attina widened her eyes in shock.

Suritu: Oh, thank you, daddy.

She went over and hugged him in the legs. George smiled and chuckled, patting her in the forehead.

George: Alright, now that the news is underway,

George nodded; he smiled at her again and patted her forehead.

George: Now…who's hungry?

Suritu excitedly raised her metal hand.

Suritu: I am!

George then smiled back, and led the girl away. Suritu is happy that she gets to take care of him. Though, why specifically he is in needs of "special care", she doesn't know. Most of the other babies simply needed androids, and after that, maybe after the age of 7, they get to work as grunts. She may need to investigate this more…


	3. Chapter 2: Operation and Future Plans

There is a training room in the 9th floor of the Grotanga HQ. Inside, were various deactivated white droids in their slots. Most of them remained deactivated, until a door in one end of the room opened. Inside, a girl walked inside, ready to start off their daily training.

There is a trainee stepping inside the room, anticipating the start of her training once more. This is the girl, Suritu Sawyer. Both of them turned off the lights.

Suritu: Here we go. Let's see here…

Suritu tightened her metal left arm, extending a sharp blade. Suritu nodded, and she tensed up her left metal arm as another blade stops out.

Suritu: Ready…

Immediately, Suritu pressed a button on the wall, and all of the robotic drones had their slots open, and soon they activated once again. The girl got into a fighting stance.

Suritu: Okay...this shouldn't be too bad. Just take out the ones on the right first.

Suritu nodded to herself in agreement as she got ready, with a smile and furrowed eyebrows before she rushed outwards towards the bots. She then rushed towards the right, and swung out her blade.

One droid curled its fist and raised its hand to strike at Suritu. But just as it was about to hit her, she quickly, almost inhumanely, zoomed to the side and swung her blades at the arm. Instantly, the arm of the robot came off, and what's left of the arm is now a sparkling, sizzling stub. But Suritu wasn't done, as she quickly thrusted the blade onto its shoulder, before quickly swinging her feet onto her opponent's shoulders, before she quickly thrusted her blade through the neck, decapitating the robot.

After grabbing the head, Suritu turned to another one of the droids, and she threw the head towards the body. Being so much stronger than any human, even if it's with the help of having metal arm, the force of the throw was strong enough to create a sonic boom. The head zoomed across the distance quickly, and the droid's body was quickly destroyed. The bot soon fell down to the ground, lying down, heavily damaged. Attina gave herself a satisfying smug, before she felt her world grow dark. There was a bag covering her by the other droids as they tied up the open end at the bottom. Then they threw it to the floor and began running over towards it, intending to pulverize her. Once they reached it, they began punching it.

Then, as they pulverized the bag, one of the droids stopped, as its chest was punctured by blades. Then it soon fell limp, the blades having hit the vital parts. The droid fell down, to reveal Suritu, who was wearing an angry look that didn't fit her at all.

Suritu: You're gonna pay for that, my dear friend.

She then quickly ran towards the last remaining drone at blurry speed before she repeatedly slashes at the robot. She growled and shouted as she swung her arms around as the blades cut through the metal like they were cardboard. Parts flew off and sparks flung across the floor as well as she repeatedly attacked it. Soon, she stopped, and the droid is now a crippled mess; black liquid squirting all over the place, before it crumbled into pieces. Suritu sighed to herself in relief.

Suritu: Okay. Now, to take care of the other robots…

She then turned to the other remaining droids, who were in their fighting stance. If they had intelligence, they would know she's a threat. But due to programming…they don't. Soon, they were soon torn apart by Suritu's speed and strength.

At last, she turned towards the mess she made. She then sighed to herself in relief once she's done with her training. Several small doors on the walls soon opened, and small cleaner bots quickly appeared and cleaned up the mess. All the while, Suritu spoke to herself.

Suritu: Phew. These things become easier and easier as time goes by. Looking at these bots, it…

She suddenly stopped speaking to herself as she saw the bots, and then felt a pang in her heart. She didn't know why at first, before suddenly she had a memory of a pile of bodies from a warehouse. Suritu gasped to herself silently, and placed her regular hand on her forehead; these were the people that she was assigned to kill when she was little. A broken gasp came out of her mouth, before she shook her head, wanting to get rid of it from her mind.

Suritu: No. No, Suritu. There's no need to dwell in the past any longer. What happened, happened. Besides, you were brainwashed into doing this. You would never actually do this…*sigh*

She then thought back of when she first met the baby, where she last talked to her father.

Suritu: Hmm…I wonder what made that boy special. He's labeled as a "special one" by the Grotanga. Erwin saw something within him, didn't he?

She then shrugged.

Suritu: Whatever the case, I hope that Erwin's not thinking of what I'M thinking he'll do.

Soon, they approached the doorway, and Attina closed the door, leaving behind the huge mess.

* * *

Later on, Suritu was in the lunch room, eating some tofu for late night snacks before bedtime. She didn't really like the food in the cafeteria, for they were lazily put together and they didn't put in a lot of effort into making the food. But she got used to it, and now they think it's okay. She was busy eating her meal, though she did hear a voice on her right.

Voice: Oh, hey there, girl.

Suritu heard the noise and groaned in frustration; it was another grunt. A boy the same age as them named Grunt #47, or Eddie. He was a lean boy, with short, straight blond hair and freckles on his white cheeks. He sat down next to them with a smirk.

Eddie: So, how are you doing?

Suritu looked at him with annoyance; he's got a crush on both of them, and they know it. Suffice to say, they're not pleased about this.

Suritu: Whatever it is you want, I'm not interested.

Eddie fixed his shirt.

Eddie: Well,

Suritu: I said no!

Eddie was stunned at the immediate response.

Eddie: Oh come on. I just wanted to date you, girl.

Suritu looked at him, a cold glare fixated on him.

Suritu: Listen here, grunt! There are somethings you need to know!

She raised one finger on her left arm.

Suritu: One, we don't know you,

Then she raised a second finger.

Suritu: You're awkward.

Then she raised a third finger.

Suritu: You stare at me while I takes a shower!

Eddie looked at her in shock and confusion.

Suritu: Yeah, don't think I didn't notice, you creep.

Suritu then finished with a fourth finger.

Suritu: And lastly, you're just a GRUNT! Simply put, you're nothing! Living with these lies within your mind!

Eddie: W-What? What lies?

Suritu: Shut up!

She was now shouting at this point, and everybody nearby listened to her outburst, and they all made a mental note to stay as far away from them as possible. Suritu then sighed to herself, and glared at him, before growing a scary grin.

Suritu: Alright, forget what I said about these 'lies'. Just know, that if you try to get any closer to us again,

She raised her left hand, and a blade barely extends out. Eddie widened his eyes out as he saw the blade extending close to his throat.

Suritu: I will personally enjoy every last second torturing you.

Suritu then pressed the blade into his neck. Eddie then began pleading for mercy, tears streaming down.

Eddie: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!

Suritu heard his pleas, and suddenly widened her eyes; the images of her victims from before flashing into her eyes. She then quickly pulled her hand back and then spoke to Eddie again, not angry like before

Suritu: I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I-I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I'm…*sigh* I'm so sorry.

Eddie nodded and gulped, before he left in a hurry. Suritu then turned her attention back to her food. She sighed to herself, before tears streamed down.  _"Why did I do that? What made me do that?! All he did was try to ask me out."_ She thought to herself, shaking her head. She couldn't believe this; she was out of control, and she hoped that she would be freed from this hellhole.

Soon, a bell rang and the workers soon stood up from their seats. Suritu followed suit, and since it was dinner time, they had to go to their dorms to sleep for the next day.

Except tonight, for Suritu Sawyer…

* * *

Later that night, some men and women were heading over to the nursery room to pick up one of the infants. Once the door to the room opened, one of them, a woman in her late 20s with a ponytailed red hair turned back to the others and placed a finger on her lips, signaling them to remain quiet. The others nodded as they slowly trekked across the room to get the infant they want.

The room is very quiet, and they had to be very careful, for even the slightest noise could wake up all of the infants. The men and women looked around to see the infants; all of them were in various colors and sizes; some are slightly larger than the rest, some black, some Latin in skin-coloring, some white, some older than others by months, etc.

At last, they've approached a crib labeled #57. The lead woman looked at the baby down below; it was Yutashi Hamada, and he was asleep as usual.

Woman: Ahh, Grunt #57.

She gently reached her finger out for him, and gently rubbed her fingers across his cheek. Baby Yutashi cooed silently in his sleep, before he gently fell back asleep. The woman smiled as she gently picked him up.

Woman: Alright, guys. We got him.

They smiled and nodded as they soon walked back, through the hallway of various babies and out the doorway. Baby Yutashi remained asleep as they walked across the hallways.

One of the women asked,

Woman: So, what do we need him for?

The lead woman replied,

Woman: Simple; we've done some blood-tests for the baby's DNA, and it seems to be compatible with the fluid that our boss Edger just made.

The others looked at her with amusement. One of the men asked,

Man: So the project's still going?

The lead woman nodded.

Woman: Yep. We just need the suitable DNA to compute with the syringe. And to make sure no one else will kill him.

The others understood now. Soon, they approached the hallway were there are several doors on each side. These are the bunks to the employees where they sleep in for the night. Inside one of these rooms, was Suritu. Suritu is fast asleep, just wanting to forget what happened today. However, she awoke to the sound of voices from the outside door.

Voice:  _Here we go. With the syringe, we could develop the next generation of prodigies._

Suritu lifted herself out of the bed, and looked at the door. Prodigies? She's heard of them, but what could the Grotanga want with them? Curiosity got the better of her, and she crept out of the bed and snuck towards the door.

Suritu: What is going on?

She walked towards the door, and pressed her ear on the door; she could hear footsteps passing by her door. Suritu now became interested. But just before she can push the handle, she remembered; the hallways are filled with security cameras. She slapped her forehead.

Suritu: Oh, I forgot. *sigh* Now what can I do?

Suritu looked around, wondering how she's gonna get there. She suddenly remembered something. She suddenly grew a sheepish grin.

Suritu: Oh…that's right. Hehehe…

Later, Suritu were crawling in the ventilation shaft. There aren't any security features there, so she's safe. She still has to be careful not to make any noises.

Suritu: I'm so glad we can apparate to any place we want.

Suritu giggled as she continued through the vents, following the footsteps. Soon, she approached a ventilation shaft that is above a genetics lab. As she suspected, that's where the voices she heard were going. She sat down nearby to get herself comfortable as she looked on.

Suritu: What's gonna-

Suddenly, the door opened and Suritu remained silent afterwards. Then she listened in to what's gonna happen.

* * *

Inside, there's a laboratory with tubes, glass and genetic material placed on various parts of the place. Inside is a man in his 40s, with gray hair and wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. His name is Edgar Potter. The other men and women approached the room and greeted Edgar with a smile.

Edgar: Ah, did you find Grunt #57?

The lead woman nodded.

Lead Woman: Yes. So, do you have the syringe needed?

Edgar nodded with a smile as he gently took Baby Yutashi.

Edgar: Yes, I do. Now, to uh…where can I put him? Hmm…ah, here.

He placed the baby onto a small table. It is rather flat, and uncomfortable, and Yutashi began stirring. Edgar took notice and held out a sedative syringe.

Edgar: Alright, alright. Now to put you to sleep for the operation to begin.

He held the syringe, pointed it at the baby's wrist, and gently pricked it. Being more sensitive, Baby Yutashi began to cry, but it wasn't long before the syringe took effect, and soon he fell asleep. Edgar chuckled to himself. The lead woman asked,

Lead Woman: Excuse me, Mr. Potter. But uh, why do you still plan on making prodigies?

Edgar looked at her and smiled.

Edgar: Simple; because prodigies are smarter than the average adult in certain aspects. Btu with the new fluid I made myself, the child will be overall MUCH smarter than before. We can then use these prodigies to make new machinery, make new products, weaponry, anything we desire. And once their tasks are done,

He clapped his hands.

Edgar: We feed them to the dogs.

The others widened their eyes in shock and horror. Even the twins widened their eyes in horror; how could this man do such a thing? Another man then asked,

Man: And uh, how exactly do you mean by compatible DNA?

Edgar smiled again.

Edgar: Simple. Now, the human brain varies differently by individuals. Some can handle more development than others. Now,

He pointed to a screen showing a gene, and the next thing it shows is the effects on the human brain.

Edgar: The human brain possesses a unique type of gene referred to as the 'Big Brain Gene'. First discovered in 2015, it multiplies the amount of neurons by a substantial amount. This allows us to think, work, and process things that us humans, as a species could do, and what allows us to develop agriculture and society 9,000 years ago. Strangely, the only other animal species that has this gene without genetically implanting it to an infant is the now extinct Neanderthal. Anyways, getting back on topic. With some genetic manipulation, my gene would multiply it even further than the large amount before. Problem is, with most of the other subjects, the brain developed too many neurons, and they soon got brain cancer and died from them. How unfortunate too…

He explained the last part in a sad tone, before he brightened himself up once more.

Edgar: But, we had some compatibles that were able to handle the multiple neurons very well, especially those already born rather than developing fetuses. Well, because their brain is still developing, but anyways. Sure we had some of them before, and thanks to them, we had these amazing technologies. But they were either killed and tortured or even…that word, by jealous employees and grunts, or they've already fulfilled our needs and are disposed of.

Suritu was shocked and appalled at such an idea. The lead woman asked,

Lead Woman: Wait, so if the employees are a big threat to him, how are we gonna keep him safe?

Edgar then sighed and adjusted his glasses.

Edgar: Oh, that's right…Well; we must keep him in isolation, if that's the case. Also, the other thing is the side effects; such as shy behavior, overthinking of stuff, etc. They can be conquered of course, but that would be a waste of time and money. So, we just box him in, and simply have him do his chores there.

The others listened in with intent. They liked the idea. Suritu meanwhile was disgusted. They won't even let him go outside for a few minutes? And even make some new friends? SHE had the privilege, so why shouldn't he? But Edgar didn't stop there.

Edgar: Also, I'm thinking about taking some of his DNA. So I could clone some more subjects with compatibility of the syringe. Therefore, we will have an army of them working for us.

Suritu looked on in disgust as well. She tried hard not to go down there and stab him repeatedly. Then, Edgar pulled out a laser device.

Edgar: Now, to get the operation underway.

To say the least, it was sickening to everyone. Suritu tried not to throw up at the sound of buzzing of the laser hitting bone, gritting her teeth in anger at them practically splitting his skull open to get access to the brain. She heard him humming a tune as he did the operation. It seemed like a long time, until,

Edgar: Alright, now to reattach it back with my laser.

There was another buzzing sound, and then silence. Suritu looked down; Baby Yutashi is still asleep, as if nothing happened to him. Edgar then chuckled.

Edgar: Alright, now if the procedures went well, we should expect him to be smarter than anyone else beforehand. Soon, we'll have our first prodigy in decades. And thanks to his DNA,

He pulled out another syringe, containing baby Yutashi's blood.

Edgar: I can manipulate the DNA, and make more compatibilities. Soon, we'll have a school of prodigies working for us. The Grotanga will grow bigger and stronger.

He chuckled to himself as the others laughed with him. Suritu looked down below in horror, than at each other. It's pretty clear that the operation is a success. If that's true, then the baby will live a life of crappy solitude. He'll be in a white room with brightening dull lights and nothing else as he works on inventions. That's just as bad as being bullied and beaten and killed by jealous employees, if not worse. She looked at the baby, with only one thing in her mind.

_He's got to get away from here…_


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue and Runaway

Suritu has now apparated back into their bunkers, now with the thought of baby Yutashi in their minds. Suritu looked at her with worry and concern.

Suritu: What am I gonna do? I can't let this boy live a crappy life!

Suritu tried to think, but she was too concerned; the poor boy can NOT live a life of solitude surrounded by brick walls to while inventing technologies to benefit the Grotanga and then be fed to the dogs, not when he can live a full life in the outside world.

Suritu: Well, I can't exactly just apparate into the room and take Yutashi out of the place with apparition. We'll be caught by the place's extensive security features. They've got net guns everywhere with,

She pressed her metal finger and thumb closely together.

Suritu: Hair-trigger sensors! If they sense  _ANY_ person, regardless of faction, gender, age or intentions,  _*poof*_ they're trapped. And we can't really apparate out of the building in a snap. We've only learned about this since 7. It'll take many more years before we can apparate to any part of the area within a 600 mile radius and repeatedly after the last apparation!

Suritu paced around her room for a while, curious as to what she's gonna do. She wondered, and wondered for a moment. Then,

Suritu: Hang on…my dad…he had something…AHA!

Suritu then ran to her bed and pulled out a device from the bed. It was a tablet-sized device, and Suritu smiled.

Suritu: The map and control to the ENITRE building. Why I took it, because I've wanted to rescue some of these babies and return them to their families.

She then began pressing some buttons. She hummed to herself as she went to work.

Suritu: Alright, now as I turn this on, here's what I'm gonna do…

She pressed the 'ON' button and as the screen turned on, which shows the map of the building, Suritu explained.

Suritu: Alright, now we're gonna type in a code that'll deactivate the security features of the entire building. In the meantime, we can-

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Then she shook her head.

Suritu: I can't shut down the security to the entire building; they'll no doubt know that something's wrong.

She then pressed some more buttons.

Suritu: As I was saying, I simply turn off the nursey's motion detectors, security cameras, etc. Of course, once it does so, everyone's gonna know immediately something's gonna happen. So, I can't do it here. Then,

She pointed upwards, as if to stress out a point.

Suritu: I apparate to the vent area on top of the room, silly.

She held the device and looked to a button that says "OFF", with lines coming from the top to the nursery room.

Suritu: Once I get to the top, I deactivate the security features there and apparate back to the vents. Now,

She raised her main fingers to point out a flaw.

Suritu: When that happens, the higher ups will notice immediately and have droids, grunts and security officers on our tail, and those emergency doors will be lowered. Once that happens, I've gotta move quickly.

Suritu then sighed to herself; feeling more confident on doing such a deed. Then, she looked at the vent.

Suritu: Of course I know that once I do this, I can't go back, right? I…I don't know about the outside world though…

She shook her head and shrugged, trying to stay positive.

Suritu: I can always go to my mommy. Of course, I'm not sure whether she'll take me in. But, it's a shot. This baby is more important.

She then walked over to the vent entrance, and sighed to herself, getting herself ready.

Suritu: Okay…Let's go.

She took a deep breath and sighed, anticipating the upcoming events.

Soon, Suritu crawled through the vents once again. She was having her heart beating very loudly against their chests and sweat was pouring downwards. She sighed silently as she approached the top of the nursery, fingers shaking a little bit.

* * *

At last, she arrived at the top of the room. Suritu looked down and looked down at the nursery room, with more than about a hundred babies sleeping in their beds. Suritu looked at the beds, and looked on as the beds. Deciding to take a closer look, she gulped.

Suritu: Here we go. All or nothing.

Immediately, she apparated to the floor with no noise at all. She looked at the infants surrounding them. So far, no one was here.

Suritu: Good. Now, let me see.

Suritu lifted her metal arm and pulled back a cover showing the buttons. She pressed a green button and a flashlight soon came out of the top wrist and a bright light shined forth. It wasn't too bright, but it was enough to see the labels without disturbing the babies. She then began looking at the labels one by one.

Suritu: Hmm…let's see here…

She began to search through the labels in hopes of finding the correct crib. She read the labels; #34, #35…#46…and lastly, #56. Immediately, she soon found the crib #57. Sure enough, there was baby Yutashi inside the bed, deep asleep. Suritu smiled as the flashlight leveled back into the metal arm.

Suritu: Bingo.

She whispered to herself with a smile.

Suritu: Got him. Now let's grab him and get out of here.

Suritu smiled and gently touched the baby, and Yutashi gently stirred a bit.

Suritu: Hey there, little guy.

Yutashi heard the voice, and gently opened his eyes. Upon immediately recognizing who it was, he immediately smiled and squeaked a bit, raising his hands out to grab her. Suritu chuckled at this, and gently picks him up.

Suritu: I'm taking you out of here, and I'm gonna take you to a new family.

She giggled as Yutashi's eyes and smile brightened up some more as he giggled. Suritu then gently kissed him again. However, she soon pulled back, knowing that this was not the place, nor the time to coddle him. Suddenly

_*siren sounds*_

Suritu widened her eyes as there was a siren sound that resonated throughout the building. They must've realized something's wrong. Suritu looked on at Yutashi, who was startled.

Suritu: It's gonna be okay, sweetie! I can get us out of here!

Suritu nodded before she held onto Yutashi tightly and apparated into the vent shafts, leaving behind the noisy nursery as the infants started crying. Suritu then realized something.

Suritu: Wait, the device!

She suddenly shook her head

Suritu: Forget about the device!

She then crawled through the vents in order to approach near the entrance of the building. Soon, as Suritu looked through the air intakes, they could see droids and guards with heavy guns running across the hallways. Suritu looked at Yutashi, who was tensing in fear of what's going on. Suritu didn't hesitate in bouncing him a bit as she walked across the shafts.

* * *

Soon, they approached the vent showing the entrance near the entrance. Attina held up her hand.

Suritu: I hope I'm not too late

She raised her left foot and with all the strength she has, she busted a hole through the metal vents like if it were sheet of paper. Then, she jumped down and landed on their feet. Both of them looked back to see lights hitting the walls.

Suritu: Oh no.

_**Boom!** _

The both of them turned around to see a pair of grey metal doors. Suritu then grew angry and then said,

Suritu: No, no no no no no NO! This is utter BULL-

Voice: Halt, identify yourselves!

Suritu froze in horror; they know it that voice was; George Sawyer.

Suritu: Oh no, daddy. Come on! Let's just go!

Suritu ran towards the door at a fast speed, quickly approaching the door. Soon, she approached the middle, placed Yutashi on the floor and pressed her hands between the doors. Despite her super strength, she was still struggling to keep the doors closed. Yutashi began whimpering in fear. Suritu looked at him and forced a strained smile.

Suritu: Shh, Shh; it's gonna be okay, Yutashi. You're gonna go back home…I promise. I will make sure of it.

Suritu then flinched as the door pushed themselves closer together.

Suritu: Agh…this is very strong!

Suritu looked back, then at Yutashi. She was growing scared, and now that they're cornered, and the doors are slowly pushing themselves inwards, she was trapped.

Suritu: Come on…come on! Almost there!

Soon, using all of the strength they have, the door began to be pulled away further and further. Suritu saw the door almost completely unhinged.

Suritu: It's almost out!

She looked back at Yutashi, who was looking at her with a smile and clapping. She smiled, seeing such an adorable sight before her.

Then,

_Crack!_

Suritu and Yutashi looked back and saw the door unhinged. Suritu smiled, but she began panting, exhausted from the ordeal.

Suritu: Jeez the hinges are stronger than I thought.

Voice: Halt!

A robotic voice made the two turn around and their eyes widened. It was George, with an army of drones and guards behind him. The look on his face was of shock and betrayal, before they changed into anger.

George: Suritu…why are you doing this?

Suritu didn't say anything, but she soon gritted her teeth in anger George began to clench his fist in anger, his breathing becoming deeper.

George: I thought I raised you better…but it looks like,

Suritu: Shut up!

Everyone flinched at her tone as Attina shouted at her father.

Suritu: You and Erwin have been filing my head with lies! I thought the world actually was an evil place with cruel people! But after my assassinations, I saw their families and how people were reacting to them! And it made me sick to my stomach!

She tightened her grip on the metal door, and began pulling it apart like paper.

Suritu: I will not let you do the  _same thing to this baby!_

George widened his eyes in shock.

George: H-How did you know about the project?!

But Suritu didn't answer with words; instead, she pulled the metal doors apart with ease, which widened Yutashi's eyes. Then, Suritu pulled one of her arms back and threw one piece like a boomerang, and thanks to her super strength, it flew through the hallways quickly. George barely had the time to dodge and move back to the hallway entrance as the destroyed door hit the droids. Suritu then used both of her hands to hold the other destroyed door and threw it again towards the hallways entrance, blocking it effectively. She then panted and looked back at her Yutashi, whose eyes were widened and jaws dropped.

Suritu: Amazing, I know! Now let's just go before they get backup.

She took Yutashi and they both kicked the main door down. Immediately, they were greeted by the sight of several net guns.

Suritu: Uh oh.

The netguns fired, but as the nets flew towards their target, Suritu and Yutashu were gone. She had apparated through the rows of netguns, and into the roadway, where the sewer entrance awaits. There are security lights turning on searching the property, and one of them is entering the road where she was, so Suritu opened the door and quickly motioned her twin to climb down, which she did, before she closed the entry way just in time as the lights hit the now-closed sewer doors.

* * *

Quickly, Suritu made it to the bottom of the sewers and sat down on the floor so they can rest.

Suritu: Phew…that was close, wasn't it?

She looked down at Yutashi, who was giggling with that adorable smile at her. Suritu gave a warm smile.

Suritu: We did it, little guy.

She gently tickled him with her nose in the cheeks for a moment, making him giggle. Then she looked back up. She pondered on what to do with the child, since they're out. Now that they've escaped, there's a chance that he could be returned to his old family. But then a thought came into her mind. What if the DNAs go bad? What if they want Yutashi back? The boy's return will no doubt be big news. Soon, they'll come back and find him. Suritu looked back at Yutashi, and looked at him sadly.

Suritu: I'm sorry, Yutashi. But I can't take you back to your real family. I may need to find another family soon.

She gave him a soft hug, and Yutashi just snuggled into the warmth, cooing in the process. Suritu then gave him a kiss, before she stood up, took a deep breath and ran across the sewer ways, wanting to find another way out of the sewers.


	5. Chapter 4: One's Loss-Another's Gain

Suritu left a mess in the entrance hallway of the Grotanga, with the bodies of the droids leaking synthetic fluids from their bodies, while the only human there, George slowly got up and rubbed his head in pain.

George: *ngh* Oww…damn…

He looked around, and saw the mess that was made by Suritu. Upon quickly remembering what had happened, he growled to himself and shook his head.

George: That damn traitor…

He felt his anger beginning to boil, and he gave into it as he screamed and kicked the wall nearby. Thanks to his super-strength, he's able to create a dent on the wall, leaving a crater and cracks inside of them. He then slammed his gun down and placed his head against the wall once more.

George: God…*sigh*…how am I gonna explain this to Erwin?

He mumbled to himself as he remained there within the mess, pondering on what to do?

* * *

Later on, he was at the main office of the Grotanga building, conversing with head genetics Edgar Potter, and boss of all the Grotanga, Erwin Yandel, with his short blond hair kept on a gentleman like comb. He was currently shouting at George with a loud and stern tone.

Erwin: How is this possible, George?! I entrusted you with the girl, and she's turned against us?!

George looked down, not sure of what to say to his boss. Erwin sighed to himself, and sat back down on his chair.

George: P-Please, boss. I-I had no idea she would hear of the project. I-I don't even know why they became so compassionate all of a sudden.

He raised his arms and shrugged. Erwin looked on at George.

Erwin: How did Suritu achieve compassion for her victims? Earlier, she was merciless, and now she's compassionate

George fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to remember. Then,

Suritu*flashback*:  _You and Erwin have been filing my head with lies! I thought the world actually was an evil place with cruel people! But after my assassinations, I saw their families and how people were reacting to them! And it made me sick! And I will not let you do the same thing to this baby!_

George then widened his eyes upon remembering what she said.

George: The victim's families. Somehow they saw their reactions, and for Suritu, it must've made her upset. No wonder that last assassination was the final one before she quit…*sigh* They know now…I should've known from the compassionate nature she's been growing.

Erwin shook his head, before he looked at George with an intimidating glare.

Erwin: George…we've had a few of our projects escape onto the streets of San Fransokyo; Miranda and the Psionic crew (even so, most of them are dead now), this 'Big Four' gang, and now the girl and this baby?! George, you were one of the Grotanga's highest ranking officials; you used to be an assassin, now you're a security officer. Yet,

He pointed his finger at him, which made George flinch a bit.

Erwin: You let 9 of our projects escape due to your incompetence. 11 if you include the Suritu and the baby! *sigh* George Sawyer…you know we don't tolerate incompetence here in my business…

George widened his eyes upon realizing what this meant; nearby, two large men in black suits walked over to him. George looked at them in shock.

George: Oh no…w-wait, Erwin.

Erwin then pointed to him.

Erwin: Take him to the torture room. He's to be there for 4 hours.

Edgar widened his eyes as George performed the same reaction as the guards wrapped their huge hands around his shoulder. George tried to plead with him as he was soon taken away to a dark room in the nearby door, where a woman with a series of sharp tools and blood almost covering her apron was waiting with a sadistic smile.

Woman: Hohoho, a new patient for torture. How long will I be doing this?

Erwin looked in and called out to her.

Erwin: 4 hours!

The woman laughed like a maniac as George was strapped onto a chair, where not even his super-strength can help him out.

Woman: Oooh, I'm gonna LOVE this!

She quickly pulled out a tooth driller as one of the men in black walked over to the door.

Woman: Now let's start with your teeth my dear.

She activated the driller, but just before she could drill in, the door closed. Erwin clapped his hands twice.

Erwin: Soundproof!

Automatically, the door and walls activated the soundproof feature, so the gut-wrenching screams of George and the sound of the torture going on will not be heard. Edgar shuddered fearfully.

Edgar: Poor man…

Erwin sighed and shook his head.

Erwin: He'll still be needed in the front, after all. So he should be considered lucky I'm only giving him the torture punishment.

There was a moment of silence for a while, before Edgar looked at Erwin.

Edgar: Um, e-excuse me, sir?

Erwin then looked at him.

Erwin: Hmm?

Edgar: Um…uh, w-what's gonna happen to the project now that Grunt #57 is away…and what are we gonna do with said grunt and the girl?

Erwin listened on, and sighed through his lips.

Erwin: You still have his DNA, right?

Edgar nodded.

Edgar: W-Well, normally yes. But uh…since one of my men panicked easily, the DNA was knocked down.

Not long ago, during the rescue operation, some of the scientists were startled, and some the DNA was accidently knocked over when a female scientist was writing something down. Erwin looked at him with shock. Edgar gulped, fearing facing Erwin's wrath. But then Erwin sighed and shook his head.

Erwin: Hmm…then the boy is a lost cause. *sigh*

Erwin looked back at him.

Erwin: I say we let him go for the time being…but on the chance that we stumble upon him…I'll have someone extract him…he's much more valuable than any other projects beforehand…

Edgar nodded. Erwin then gestured to the door.

Erwin: You're excused.

Edgar nodded before leaving the room, sighing in relief that he didn't face any punishment. Erwin is now left alone in his room, before he turned to the large window overlooking the city. He simply thought to himself about things.

Erwin: *sigh* I'm fearful of how the escaped projects will affect the Grotanga's reputation. Miranda is the only one of the Psionic crew and she's still out there, the Big Four are out there, homeless. And now the twins and Grunt #57 are out there in the streets…*sigh* well, given Grunt #57's new feature, I'm wondering how his future will be.

He then placed his chin on his hands.

Erwin: That boy could have the most potential of all the projects, now that he's escaped. I'm, to say the least, intrigued about this. Maybe he could, in some way, help out with the Grotanga someday after all…

He continued to stare out at the nighttime city; with its bright colors and the people inside doing whatever it is they do, moving on with their lives carefree...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets, Suritu was wondering across the streets, still carrying Yutashi in her arms. To say the least, she's never really gotten in THIS much involved in the city grounds. With her whole life being assassinations and inside a bunk room, she never really got to experience the whole city in person. She looked down at Yutashi, who was having the same reaction as well.

Suritu: Wow! Yutashi, are you seeing this?

Yutashi giggled in response.

Suritu: It's so BIG. And so colorful. Now that we're free, I can finally experience it all firsthand. Isn't that right, Yutashi?

Baby Yutashi giggled at her as if agreeing with her. Suritu giggled and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

Suritu: You're too cute, little guy.

She giggled at Yutashi before they continued pressing onwards through the city. As they walked on, some of the adults took note of the child. They looked at her, curious as to why there's an unaccompanied minor with an infant wondering around in the streets. And why was she wearing a metal arm on her right arm. Suritu widened her eyes in wonder.

Suritu: Wow! Look at this!

Suritu ran as fast as she could to their destination. The fact that there are numerous people out and about was not helping her squeeze through. She soon approached a concert area, hosting some dancing women with white makeup on their faces, as well as wearing kinomos and wearing their black hairs in elaborate buns. These are called  _Geishas_. Even though San Fransokyo is essentially a more advanced version of San Francisco, and therefore an American city, a lot of the city has Japanese cultures put into it after the American government agreed to allow the Japan government to add them in as additional aesthetics purposes, making this city one of the more culturally diverse in the United States. And the Geishas are one of these addition.

In the dance group, there are about 4 of them, and are entertaining the crowd with smooth, and gentle moves. Suritu and Yutashi were amazed at seeing such beautiful women up close and personal. Yutashi giggled as he reached upwards towards one of them, who was coming close to them. The dancing Geisha looked at him, and smiled before she leaned forward and gave him a long, soft kiss on the left cheek. Yutashi giggled in happiness as the Geisha gently tapped him nose before she moved back and continued dancing with the rest of them. Suritu looked down at him and smiled as he smiled back.

Suritu: Wow, she kissed you, Yutashi.

She then gave him a smug look as she gently tickled his belly, making him laugh.

Yutashi: You're a very lucky boy.

Yutashi: Wawalalala…

Suritu giggled. After a few minutes, Suritu then left the concert and continued her travels across the city.

* * *

After a while of walking, Suritu soon began to grow tired of walking through the streets. She don't seem to be going anywhere, and as it turns out, they were only going in circles. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Suritu: I can't believe this city…so big!

She and Yutashi looked at each other in confusion, before Suritu looked at something and her face brightened in excitement.

Suritu: Ooh, look! We can ride on that!

Yutashi giggled as Suritu ran towards a bus stop.

Suritu: We can ride on that, uh…a bus! That's what it called!

The two children hurried over to the bus, and waited for some pedestrians to enter in before following them, and the door closed. Soon however, they walked out the bus…rather furious at what just happened. The bus then drove away…at a rather quick pace.

Suritu: That little…nghh!

Yutashi looked at her, a bit fearful of her sudden change of attitude.

Suritu: I hate that man! He won't let us ride the bus because of…I don't know what this "exact change" means!

Suritu then raised an arm to calm herself down, and pressed her brows together. Then, she then looked at Yutashi, who was whining a bit and clutching closely to Suritu, and tears soon streamed down. Suritu shook her head and hugged him.

Suritu: Shh, shh…don't cry baby. It's gonna be okay…I'm sorry…

She then gently bounced him up and down. She looked around and took a seat on the bus stop. After a while of comforting him, she then stood up.

Suritu: Well…now what? Hmm…

Suritu looked around, searching for any other way of transportation, before her eyes settled on a truck that was stopping by for gas. It was a dumpster truck, built to carry trash into the dumpster for incineration. Suritu then grew a smirk, she had an idea.

* * *

Later on, Suritu were riding on top of the truck as it drove through the streets, and away from the city. She was standing up with a thrilled expression while Yutashi was squeaking out in joy and excitement.

Suritu: I didn't think we'd  _actually_  ride a truck!

She laughed it off as they rode on into the streets and out of the city, with some onlookers looking at them like they were crazy!

Later on, the children saw some lights in the distance, beyond some trees; it was a suburban area, with residential houses and a park in the center of it all. It was mostly surrounded by a large, thick forest, with a long, wide deep river 200 yards away, and it was going underneath a bridge, and the truck was approaching it quickly. Suritu looked back at the city of San Fransokyo; it's pretty far from here, but not TOO far away for her to periodically check up on him to see how he's faring. She looked down the river

Suritu: Well, this is our stop, Yutashi! Are you ready?

Yutashi looked at her, confused now. She smiled.

Suritu: Don't worry. I'll hold on to you tightly!

She then did just that, and took another deep breath.

Suritu: Okay, here we go! Now or never! GO!

She jumped off the truck and away from the road into the river below. Suritu curled up into a ball to cover up Yutashi as the two twins soon splashed into the water.

Suritu struggled to swim upwards while keeping hold of Yutashi. Using her metal arms, she gripped onto the rocks below while placing her feet onto the bottom.

* * *

With all the strength she has, she raised foot and launched out of the water and onto land, now soaking wet and exhausted. She then sat down onto the grounds she continued getting air, looking at the bright moon. It has a few brighter dots on a few parts, indicating that man has already colonized space by this point, but it's mostly the same, empty moon that it has been for its entire life. Suritu looked at Yutashi, who after a series of coughs, was now relaxed and looking at the moon as well, before looking at his savior.

Suritu giggled, and Yutashi giggled back as she looked down at him. Suritu giggled, and she planted a kiss on him.

Suritu: I love you so much, you  _little wittle,_

She then tickled his belly with his nose and kissed him again, making him laugh. She then began speaking to him

Suritu: Kiddo, you are one of the most special kids in the world.

Yutashi smiled as he reached out for her. Suritu moved her hand and she allowed him to grab her finger, as she continued.

Suritu: When I heard of you being part of a new, 'project' that they're gonna make you go through…it'll be even worse than I went through…and I for some reason, felt terrible with you going through a terrible life. I'm not sure why you of all babies got my attention. But regardless, now that I've rescued you, I can finally go outside the dorm of my old home…*sigh* If only  _they_  would forgive me…

Yutashi babbled at her, and she looked at him, now he was reaching out for her, wanting to make her feel better. Suritu smiled. She then leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Yutashi hummed as he felt the affectionate, warm touch from a lovely girl. Suritu giggled.

Suritu: I'm free now…thanks to you…

She then gave him a hug, and Yutashi was happy to return it. The two children remained sitting with one another for a long time.

After a while, Suritu pulled him back, and then looked at the forest where the neighborhood was. She gestured her head to the forest, where the neighborhood is.

Suritu: Well, let's get going, little fellow.

Yutashi looked at her, with a smiley look now dropping almost to a saddened look. Suritu pouted.

Suritu: Oh…I know, but I promise I'll come back and watch over you…

She looked at the trees, and nodded to herself as she ran into the woods, preparing for the final drop off…

* * *

At last, she approached one end of the neighborhood and climbed up on one of the trees. Both of the children looked around, inspecting the surrounding houses at a cul-de-sac in the house; the house on the left has a pool with a 3 foot end on the left, and 10 feet deep on the right end. The house on the right has a simple backyard with flowers, and a small doghouse as well, with a sleeping German Shepard nearby. Suritu simply shook her head.

Suritu: Nope, not getting the baby in THAT house.

That only left with the house in the center, with a complex playground in the middle. There was a swirling slide, a set of monkey bars, and 4 swing sets. There was also an oak tree planted in the far corner of the backyard, with a tire swing hanging from one of the branches. Suritu looked at it a bit, and decided,

Suritu: There. That's the perfect place to drop him off. Come on.

Suritu then dropped down from the branches she were standing on, and fell down to the forest floor near the fence, which was separating the backyard from the dark forest. Suritu then climbed over the fence and landed on the backyard.

Suritu: Alright, we're in…now for this…

Suritu pulled out a sticky note, and wrote down something on it with a pencil. She then looked down at Yutashi, and gave her one last smile.

Suritu: Well, little guy…this is your stop…

Yutashi looked at her, and began to grow upset upon sensing her sadness. Suritu immediately hugged him before he could start crying loudly.

Suritu: Shh…don't be upset, sweetie. I won't be very far away…I'm gonna be living with my mother now, and I promise, I'll be free enough to come by and watch over you…I,

She spoke as she looked at Attina, who was finishing up her writing as she looked back at her.

Suritu: will be yours, and your family's guardians.

Suritu smiled as she took a basket that was lying on the grass nearby. Yutashi looked at her as she gently placed her metal left hand on his cheek.

Suritu: And when things are safe enough…I'll tell you everything that happened, and if you want, take you back to your REAL family…

Yutashi listened in, and began to grow tears from his eyes as he began to cry. Attina gently placed a thumb on his mouth, as a lullaby began to form in her mind.

Suritu: Here, let us sing this lullaby to you, for you to help remember us when we meet again…

Suritu smiled at her as they soon began to sing,

Suritu*singing*:  _ **Hush now, my little child.**_

_**Let our words rest your head.** _

_**Reach out from the darkness of the mind,** _

_**And look out for the light.** _

The twins soon rocked him back and forth as Yutashi soon settled down, before he began to grow drowsy.

Suritu*singing*: _ **Darkness and light will meet.**_

_**The light will guide you to safety.** _

_**All the thoughts, both good and bad will loom.** _

_**But your heart will be brighter than the Sun and Moon.** _

Yutashi soon yawned, and soon began to curl himself into Suritu's clothes. Suritu smiled as she gently hugged him tightly one more time before kissing him.

Suritu*singing*:  _ **Sleep now, my baby.**_

_**Let the good dreams fill your mind.** _

_**You're a strong, little child.** _

_**Who'll grow to be the best of all…** _

Soon, she finished singing once she hear his deep snoring. Suritu smiled as she hugged him one more time, before kissing him again on the cheeks.

Suritu: Alright, now to get the people inside the house's attention.

She picked up a pebble, and smiled at her before she began throwing it at the window, at regular human strength that is, so she doesn't break the window.

* * *

Inside the house, there is a sleeping girl on her bed, holding a stuffed bunny in her arms as she slept. This is 12 year old Hispanic girl, Luciana Flores. She's mostly described as a tall girl with long blond hair reaching down past her shoulders, and is a kind, cheery and bubbly girl with an optimistic attitude that would brightened up everybody's sour mood. Right now though, she's been asleep for a long time after a hard working day of school and helping out with her two mothers, Alba and Elizabeth Flores. Her eyes remained closed as she continued snoring.

_Bang._

Luciana then jolted her body awake as she opened her bright green eyes. She then sat up, and looked around to see if something fell. Once she saw that nothing fell, she shrugged it off and soon laid back down onto her bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes,

_Bang._

There was another banging noise, and Luciana then sat back up, eyes widening in shock. She then looked at another window, and stared at it for a while.

_Bang Bang Bang._

Now, about 3 pebbles were thrown out at the window. Luciana widened her eyes in horror and began to panic a bit. She however, did not run out and call her moms. Instead, she slowly got up and grabbed her pillow to use as a weapon…not that it would do anything to them other than slow down. Soon, she approached the window and took in a deep breath, before opening the window and shooting her head out of the window.

* * *

Suritu, who was able to hide behind the fence before throwing the pebbles at the window, was growing confused as to why no one has answered. She was about to throw another pebble when the window opened and a small girl's head poked her head out. Attina widened her eyes and ducked back down. Thankfully, she didn't notice her as the girl looked around the backyard.

Suritu: Whew, that was a close one.

She remained silent, anticipating what's gonna happen…

* * *

Luciana looked around, fearing whatever perverts may be watching her and are planning on getting. Her hair, after sleeping has grown a little bit wild and feathered out, making her appear a bit creepy. Once she scans the area with her eyes, there doesn't appear to be anybody outside. She thought things were normal until she laid her eyes on something lying on the grass. She wanted to take a closer look, until she realized,

Luciana: Oh, I just remembered, I don't have my glasses.

She then walked back inside to get her glasses.

Meanwhile, Suritu silently looked on at the window, confused.

Suritu: I didn't realize they had a child of their own. Well, I hope that girl can accept the boy.

She then looked through the hole in the wooden fence to see the girl returning to the window.

Luciana now has her red glasses, and looked back at the spot where she saw something strange. Once her eyes caught whatever was lying there, immediately, her eyes widened with shock, and she gasped, hands covering her mouth.

Luciana:  _Ay dios mio…_

She was able to quickly realize what it was, and ran back inside to her room, only to run out of it, wanting to get her mothers.

Soon, she was able to reach her parents' bedroom, and silently opened the door. Luciana then approached the bed, and gently tapped on one lump of the bed.

Luciana: Mommy…mommy, wake up.

The lump slowly moved and groaned a bit. But Luciana began pushing at her.

Luciana: Mommy. Please, wake up.

Soon, the lump soon uncovered itself, and up sat her biological mother, Alba Flores, with long blond hair like her daughters, Hispanic skin and was rather tall too, about 6'4". Alba looked at her daughter.

Alba: Luciana Flores, it's the middle of the night. What is it?

Luciana: T-There's a baby. Outside…

Once she heard the word 'baby', Alba immediately widened her eyes.

Alba: What? A-A baby?

Luciana nodded as she pointed out towards the door. At this point, the other mother, a Caucasian woman with blue eyes, long brown hair reaching down her shoulders named Elizabeth Flores.

Elizabeth: W-What's going on, Alba?

Alba turned to her wife.

Alba: Luciana says there's a baby in the backyard.

Elizabeth widened her eyes.

Elizabeth: W-What?

Luciana nodded, a smile growing slowly.

Elizabeth: W-Well then what are we doing here, then? Let's go and fetch him.

Luciana cheered silently as she ran through the stairs. She was excited to be meeting this baby, and hoped that she would keep it. She's an only child in this house, and while it's quiet, it can get pretty lonely at times, so if they want to keep him, or her, that'll be fine. Secretly, she wants a baby brother so she could mess around with more.

* * *

Once they went to the backyard, Luciana led them to the spot where she saw the baby, and sure enough, there he was, lying down and falling asleep. Alba and Elizabeth widened her eyes as the latter approached the baby.

Elizabeth: W-What's he, or she doing here?

Alba: I-I don't know, Lizzie. Just grab it and take it inside.

Elizabeth nodded as she gently held onto the baby as the 3 of them walked back inside. Once they got back inside, Alba turned on the lights to the living room and the two adults soon started talking quietly about what's gonna happen.

Elizabeth: How did this baby get in our backyard? And where are its parents?

Alba shrugged as she sighed, shaking her head.

Alba: I don't know.

Then Luciana spoke up.

Luciana: Can we keep it?

Elizabeth and Alba shook their heads.

Alba: We can't dear. We need to find out who this child's parents belong to.

Luciana looked down with a saddened face and a small pout. She was really looking forward to keeping the baby, so hearing this was a disappointment.

Luciana: Aww…

Alba smiled sympathetically and went over to comfort her.

Alba: It'll be fine, dear.

But Luciana shook her head.

Luciana: But I really want a little sibling.

Alba looked at her, and asked,

Alba: Little sister?

Luciana shook her head.

Luciana: A baby brother.

Alba smiled and giggled.

Alba: Oh, don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure we'll work something out.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as the both placed their hands on her. As Luciana looked at the sleeping baby, and noticed something sticking out from the jacket near the baby. She grew curious, and reached out for it.

Elizabeth: What is it, Luciana?

Luciana gently pulled something out from the blanket. It was a yellow sticky note. She read through it for a moment, before she looked up.

Luciana: It's a note, from the mom.

Elizabeth widened her eyes, as did Alba as they looked at her.

Alba: Well, what does it say?

Luciana nodded as she read,

* * *

Luciana*reading*:  _Dear whoever got this note; I'm sorry about this unfortunate circumstance. Me and my husband are poor people living in the streets of San Fransokyo. We had nowhere to go. No food, very little water, and we haven't gotten a home. Ever since we've gotten this baby boy, we couldn't bare having this child live in such a harsh environment. I'm sure you can at least try to look after him. But if you choose not to, then take him to an orphanage. But whatever happens, please…make sure he's safe._

_Sincerely; Tina._

* * *

Luciana read the note, and grew upset at the note's description of what the baby's life could've been. She looked at her mothers, who also grew a very concerned look on their faces. Elizabeth then looked at the baby, then at Alba.

Elizabeth: Alba, we should consider taking him in, raise him as if he were our son.

Alba widened her eyes as Luciana's face brightened.

Luciana: Yes,  _please!_  I've always wanted a baby brother.

Alba then looked at Luciana, then at her wife, then at the baby boy. She then sighed,

Alba: Elizabeth, can I speak to you for a moment?

Elizabeth nodded as she looked at Luciana.

Elizabeth: Luciana, dear. I need you to hold this baby, please?

Luciana nodded with a shy smile as she gently took in the baby in her arms, as Elizabeth walked towards an empty room. Luciana then looked down at the baby as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

Luciana: Oh, I wish I can keep you…it's a little lonely here in my house.

She then gently placed her hand on the cheek. Suddenly, the baby stirred a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. Luciana was taken aback, she never meant to wake him up. She looked around, looking for something for some reason. Then she looked back at the baby.

Baby: Eh?

Luciana: Hey…hehe.

The baby looked at her, a bit confused for a while. Then, he squealed loudly in excitement and happiness as he reached his arms out to grab him. Luciana looked at him, a bit confused, before she smiled and kissed him in the forehead.

Luciana: You're so adorable.

She then freed one of her hands and tickled his briefly before blowing a raspberry on his little tummy, making him laugh, and this made Luciana giggle back. Then, she gently cupped his hand with her free hand.

Luciana: I'm gonna hope that you'll be able to live here with us.

She then held onto him tightly, and placed his head on her chest, hoping that he'd feel her heartbeat. The baby hummed softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Then, she heard the mothers talking nearby.

Alba: Elizabeth, are you sure about this?

Luciana then heard Elizabeth reply.

Elizabeth: Yes, I'm sure of it, Alba. Think about this, the parents are homeless, and are starving right about now. They don't want this baby to suffer that. We've gotta respect their wishes.

Alba: I know that, but the note says that we don't HAVE to take care of him. Besides, you know how hard it is to raise Luciana?

Luciana looked down at the baby, who was looking up at her.

Elizabeth: I know that. Don't you think I was there for about 12 years raising her? Anyways, this could be a grand opportunity for Luciana. Having this baby would not only benefit him, but also Luciana, for it'll teach her responsibilities of life. Not that she isn't responsible, that is.

Luciana then heard nothing else for a moment. She looked at the baby, who was waving his arms out at her in happiness and innocence once more.

Luciana: Oh, I hope that things will work out in the end.

There was another period of silence, before she heard mumbling noises from the door, then the door opened to reveal them with a stern look. Luciana then looked at them, and smiled sheepishly. Alba was the first to speak up,

Alba: Alright, Luciana. Your, 'meema' and I talked it through. And we've decided that…we're gonna keep him.

Luciana widened her eyes into a smile as she gently jumped up and down and hugged the both of them tightly.

Luciana: I can't believe it! I'm gonna have a baby brother! Eeeee!

She giggled happily as she hugged the baby, who was giggling at her silly looking face. The two mothers looked at her with happiness before Alba and Elizabeth leaned down.

Elizabeth: Now listen here, Luciana.

Luciana looked at her meema.

Luciana: What is it, meema?

Elizabeth smiled as she scooted closer to her.

Elizabeth: Now, this is gonna be a very big responsibility for you, baby. You're gonna be a BIG sister, and when WE are not around, you're gonna have to protect him. Are you sure you can do this?

Luciana nodded with a smile.

Luciana: Yes. Please, I know I can do this. I've learned from you two, I can do this.

Luciana bit her lower lip as she looked at them with pleading looks. Elizabeth looked at the baby as he looked at them. She stared into his eyes, before growing a warm, caring smile.

Elizabeth: Okay. I believe you, Luciana. I think you're ready. You think so too, Alba?

Alba nodded as she hugged her.

Alba: Yes. You're very mature, kind and responsible. So yes, he's gonna stay in the family.

Luciana smiled at them, eyes growing watery as she hugged the both of them. Elizabeth and Alba hugged her back. After a long while, Alba then pulled back.

Alba: Alrighty then, now we need some sleep to get ready for tomorrow morning. Once that's done, first thing in the morning I'm gonna take him to our adoption agency, sign some papers and boom, he's ours.

Elizabeth and Luciana nodded.

Elizabeth: Why don't you go upstairs? I want to stay here and talk to our newest family member.

Alba nodded.

Alba: Tell him I said 'hi' and 'I love you'.

Elizabeth nodded as she walked upstairs. Then Elizabeth looked back at Luciana.

Elizabeth: So, you wanna greet him with me, Luciana?

Luciana nodded. Then, she looked at the baby.

Elizabeth: Hey, what should we name him?

Luciana pondered a bit, then she brought up,

Luciana: How about…Esai Flores? Momma says that 'Esai' means 'the gifted one'.

Elizabeth smiled at her, then looked down at the baby, who was smiling at the both of them.

Elizabeth: I think he likes it. Alright then,

She then leaned forward to greet Esai, who was now looking at her.

Elizabeth: Hello there, Esai. Welcome to your new family. I'm your 'memma', Elizabeth, but you can call me 'meema' and the woman you saw earlier is my wife Alba. But you can call her 'momma'.

The baby, now named Esai smiled and giggled. Then Elizabeth looked at Luciana.

Elizabeth: And this, beautiful girl is your older sister, Luciana Flores. You're gonna be sleeping in her room until we can pay enough money for a new bed for you.

Luciana looked at her with a shocked look of happiness.

Elizabeth: I'm glad to have you as a new member of our family.

She then leaned forward to give him her signature 'kissing frenzy'.

Elizabeth: Me and the rest of us, we're gonna have a LOT of fun together.

She then began giving him multiple kisses on each checks, forehead, and nose, making him giggle and he closed his eyes as he hummed. Luciana giggled at his reaction.

Luciana: Meema has the best hugs and kisses in the world, Esai.

Esai looked at her and giggled in agreement. Elizabeth then leaned back, finishing the kisses as she looked at Luciana.

Elizabeth: Come on, Luciana. I'll take the both of you to bed.

Luciana smiled and nodded as Elizabeth turned off the lights and escorted them to her room.

* * *

Once they reached the room, Luciana moved ahead towards her bed.

Elizabeth: Be careful with him.

Luciana: Yes meemaa.

She then gently tucked herself in as she then placed Esai next to him. Elizabeth then pulled the blankets over them.

Elizabeth: Do you like this, Luciana?

Luciana nodded with a smile, before yawning. Esai yawned as well.

Luciana: Good night, meema.

Elizabeth: Good night, my children.

Elizabeth then leaned towards Luciana and kissed her again.

Luciana: Hey uh, meema? Can you give me your 'kissing frenzy'? You gave it to him.

Elizabeth sighed as she smiled, looking at her puppy dogs.

Elizabeth: Okay. You deserve it anyways.

She then began kissing her repeatedly. Luciana giggled as she did so. Soon, she stopped before she leaned back.

Elizabeth: Good night, my little princess.

Elizabeth and Luciana smiled as the former turned on a small nightlight and walked away to the door, closing and locking the door. Luciana then looked at Esai.

Luciana: You saw them, they're very beautiful and sweet, Esai. You're gonna love it here.

Luciana then hugged him gently as she felt Esai's arms hugging her back. Then, the two of them began to grow tired, and gently fell into sub-consciousness, before they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suritu saw everything, and they smiled at the sight. She suddenly grew tears from her eyes.

Suritu: Oh, they're such a cute family. I'm glad we took him here.

Suritu then turned around, hoping up towards a branch. Then she looked back at the scene, and whispered.

Suritu: *sigh* Goodbye, Yutashi Hamada, or…Esai Flores. May we meet again someday…

She then turned around as the both of them jumped from the walls and into the trees heading back into their homes. Now, 2 children are free from the Grotanga's wrath, and for Yutashi Hamada, or as he's now called Esai Flores, he's got a SPECIAL life ahead of him…


	6. Chapter 5: Amazing Discovery

_4 months later,_

A few months have passed since Esai was taken into the family, and Luciana Flores has never been happier in her life. Now that she wasn't alone, she finally has a baby brother to play with, and boy she couldn't wait to show him to her new friends.

One day, Luciana was simply playing with Esai in the living room with some blocks. Esai shows great intrigue in the blocks, and grabbed one of them. Luciana giggled when he tries to eat it.

Luciana: No, sweetie. You can't eat them.

She then gently took the block away from him, and this made Esai grow upset. Luciana then saw his face and scooted closer.

Luciana: Esai, don't be upset, you  _play_  with them, not eat them. Here, like this,

Luciana then quickly gathered some of the blocks and began stacking them up to build some wall. Esai saw what she was building, and ended up clapping and giggling at such a sight. Luciana smiled like she had done a great accomplishment in her life.

Luciana: Thank you, thank you, Esai.

She then gave him another kiss on the forehead, making Esai giggle as he soon reached his hands out to hug her. Luciana smiled and hugged him back as well, speaking to him in Spanish.

Luciana:  _Te amo, mie pequeño zorro._

The two children then remained hugging each other for a while, until they heard some knocking at their door. Luciana was confused as to who it was before she stood up, leaving Esai behind. Esai looked at the blocks, now stacked up to the wall. He saw that there are letters placed on one side of each block. An idea soon formed within his baby mind, and he knocked over the block wall and smiled before he grabbed one of the blocks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luciana approached through the door's peephole to see who it was. On the other side was a 12 year old girl of Korean descent with a wide hip girth and appeared to be well fit for a child of her age. Luciana smiled brightly, she knew who this way. Quickly, she opened the door.

Luciana: Ethel! Good morning!

Ethel chuckled as she then felt her friend hugging her tightly. She didn't seem to mind her coddling, but this time, she felt her hugging a little bit too tightly. Ethel widened her eyes and felt herself being lifted upwards a bit as Luciana giggled.

Ethel: Ack. Luciana, you're squeezing me!

Luciana widened her eyes and lets her go, accidently dropping her down. Ethel landed with a  _THUD!_  Luciana flinched a bit at the sight, before helping her up.

Luciana: Sorry! Sorry, Ethel!

Ethel groaned a bit, before she rubbed her back and looked at her, moving a strand of her long black hair out of the way.

Ethel: Morning, Lucy. So, how are things around here?

Luciana nodded, with a wide grin on her face.

Luciana: You've GOT to come see this!

Luciana grabbed her friend's hand and quickly dragged her inside. Ethel widened her eyes at the force of her dragging; for a skinny frame (though not skeletal), Luciana can be pretty strong, as evident by the earlier lifting and hugging. But before she could voice out her complaint, she was at the living room with an excited Luciana.

Luciana: Ethel, look at this!

Luciana then pointed to what was on the living room floor; there, was a small baby boy, about half Japanese/half Caucasian, but with traces of black hair beginning to grow on his head. He also had bright blue eyes that were staring at them. Ethel widened her eyes in shock upon seeing him. Luciana turned to Ethel.

Luciana: This is my baby brother, Esai Flores.

Luciana soon lets go of her hand and walked over to her brother, kneeling down to his height.

Luciana: He's such a cutie pie, isn't he?

Ethel still looked shocked a bit.

Ethel: Uh, Lucy?

Luciana looked up at her.

Luciana: What is it?

Ethel: How long have you had this baby?

Luciana kept a wide smile as she answered,

Luciana: We've had him for 4 months.

Ethel looked at her amused as she walked over and sat down next to them. Esai looked at her, a look of curiosity on his face, an eyebrow raised. Luciana looked at him and giggled.

Luciana: Baby, this is a good friend of mine; Ethel Tomago.

Esai looked back at her, before she stared at Esai. She gave a shy chuckle and raised her hand out to touch him.

Ethel: Hey there, little guy.

She then placed her hand on the baby's cheek. Esai felt her touch; it was so soft. Cool, but soft at the same time. He felt that it was worth the coolness and he smiled, leaning into the touch. Ethel couldn't help but smile at such an adorable touch, but just as she pulled her hand back, baby Esai then reached out and grabbed her finger with a smile. Luciana widened her eyes and gasped with delight.

Luciana: Ohmygoshohmygosh OH MY GOSH! You see that, Ethel?! He touched you!

She then grabbed Ethel's shoulders and shook her a little bit with excitement. Ethel widened her eyes in shock and a bit stunned, before she grabbed her arms.

Ethel: Lucy, sunshine. Settle down.

Luciana pouted.

Luciana: Sorry, Ethel.

The two girls looked at each other with a smile, and then they heard Esai giggle. They turned to see him, with his hands raised out, wanting Luciana to hold him. Luciana smiled as she soon picked him up and placed him on her legs, before kissing him.

Luciana: Esai, this is my best friend; Ethel Tomago.

Esai looked back at Ethel and he smiled, making Ethel smile back.

Ethel: Hey there, little guy.

Luciana smiled as Ethel then briefly tickled Esai's belly, making him giggle as well. Luciana then added,

Luciana: She's been friends with me since we were almost a year and a half old, and we're like sisters to each other. I think you'll love her.

Esai looked back at her with a smile. Luciana then added once more,

Luciana: She may act tough sometimes, (you'll see what I mean later on), but she really likes you. Don't you, Ethel?

Ethel nodded.

Ethel: That is correct. I can be a little bit tough towards you growing up, but just know; that 99% of the time, I may not mean whatever it is I may say. Alright, little fella?

She poked him in the nose, making him giggle. Luciana smiled and chuckled once more.

Luciana: Also, some of our other friends that you may meet in the future, they call her 'Gogo' Tomago.

Upon hearing her nickname, Ethel rolled her eyes and sighed to herself.

Ethel: *sigh* Fred, that little…

Luciana giggled.

Luciana: That nickname fits you very well, Ethel.

Ethel looked at her, with a playfully disdain look.

Ethel: I know; it just that…I don't feel comfortable with the nickname. They'll think of me as a speedy person.

Luciana raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Luciana: So? I'm called 'Honey Lemon', and I don't mind.

Ethel just rolled her eyes and shook her head, and this made Esai smile at her some more. Then Ethel then asked,

Ethel: Hey, can I hold him?

Luciana nodded. Then she gave him to her as she stood up.

Luciana: Hang on, I'll get my phone. I want to take a picture of this.

Just before Ethel can reply, Luciana ran up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. Ethel then looked at Esai, who was smiling at him. She then smiled, and began speaking to him,

Ethel: So, you're Luciana's little brother, huh?

Esai giggled, wiggling his hands out to touch her.

Ethel: I'll be honest; you're gonna get very far, kid. You seem pretty smart.

Then, using her long black hair, she tickled him with it, making him laugh some more. Ethel loved listened to his laugh; even though they just met, she endeared him closely to her. She, unlike Luciana before Esai came about, had a baby sibling; a sister about a year older than him. Then she stopped and spoke to him again,

Ethel: I have a sister at home, which is right next door; I think you'll like her.

She then poked him in the nose, making him smile once more. Ethel then moved her eye towards the blocks …

Luciana soon came back with a phone, and saw Ethel and Esai looking at the blocks. Luciana grew confused once she saw Ethel with her eyes widened, and walked towards them.

Luciana: Hey, what's up guys?

Ethel then pointed at the blocks.

Ethel: I see you made Esai try to learn the alphabet.

Luciana looked at her, confused.

Luciana: What?

Ethel looked at her.

Ethel: Weren't you the one who placed these blocks together?

Luciana looked at the blocks, and widened her eyes in shock; there…was a set of blocks that spelled out;

_L. U. C. I. A. N. A._

_Luciana…_

Luciana widened her eyes in shock. She walked over to the blocks. Then, she looked at Esai, then back at the blocks, then back at Esai. Then, she looked at Ethel.

Luciana: Ethel, did YOU do this?

Ethel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Ethel: No. Not at all. I thought you did it.

Luciana shook her head.

Luciana: And mommy and meema are out for today. So that must mean…

The two girls then looked at Esai, who smiled at them. The two girls then looked back at each other. They widened their eyes in shock.

Luciana: You don't think…

Ethel: No way…

The two of them then looked back at Esai again. Then their smiles grew. Luciana giggled as she soon sat down, before she picked him up.

Luciana: Esai. You spelt my name! And at such a young age, too.

Even Ethel was impressed; no normal baby would ever have the capacity for this. She was right; he did seem like a smart one because…well, he was. Luciana then held out her phone and immediately took a picture of the blocks to save it as a memory for lifetime, before she widened her eyes in delight.

Luciana: Hang on, hang on. I've got an idea.

She then messed up the blocks, and placed Esai down.

Luciana: Do it again, Esai. I want to remember this forever.

Esai smiled at her as she aimed the phone at him, before he looked down at the blocks. The two girls looked on in anticipation, as Esai grabbed the L. block and sets it to the far left. Then he grabbed another block with the letter U, and sets it right next to it, though he didn't place it in properly. Then he pushed two letters C. and I. after the A. block respectively. He giggled as he pushed the A. N. and A. blocks together. Soon, the name was spelled out, and Esai clapped, laughing. Luciana and Ethel saw the whole thing, and were excited.

Luciana: Wow…

Ethel then leaned forward.

Ethel: Now do the same thing with me. Mine is spelled; E. T. H. E. L. Just like that.

She pulled out several more blocks with their respective letters, and Esai did the exact same thing with her set of blocks, leaving Ethel stunned.

Ethel: Lucy…I think your brother is smart.

Luciana looked at her with a wide smile.

Luciana: I know! We should tell my parents!

However, upon hearing this; Esai's bright face soon turned into a small frown. Ethel immediately noticed this.

Ethel: What is wrong, little fella?

Esai looked at her, with a pouty face. Luciana looked at him.

Luciana: What's wrong? You don't want us to tell?

Esai kept pouting at them, and shook his head. Ethel and Luciana looked at each other; confused and a bit alarmed that a small baby would actually understand what they were saying, almost to the point of understanding what they were saying, or even shaking, or nodded their head.

Luciana: Ethel, he understood us.

Luciana nodded.

Ethel: And I mean like, he shook his head.

The two girls looked at Esai in shock, still having a pouty face. Now, he had a fearful look; and Luciana can tell that he feared that they would reject him. So, immediately she pulled him closely and hugged him tightly.

Luciana: It's okay. It's okay. We still love you all of the same…do we, Ethel?

Luciana looked at her friend with a small stern look. Ethel nodded in agreement.

Ethel: Oh, no. Of course not! We still want to be your friends, little fella.

She gently ran her fingers through the boy's sides, making him laugh. Luciana giggled, before she joined in as well; and before they knew it, the two girls were tickling Esai. Once they were done, Luciana and Ethel then stood up.

Luciana: So, do you like my brother?

Ethel nodded.

Ethel: Yep. He is smart, and sweet.

She gave him a gentle poke in the nose, making him laugh again as he placed his thumb on his mouth, making Luciana pull it out. Ethel then continued,

Ethel: He reminds me a little of my baby sister, Emma as well.

Luciana widened her eyes, and Esai looked at her as well, with a shocked expression as well.

Luciana: You have a sister?

Ethel nodded with a smile.

Ethel: She's about a year older than him. Later, I'll bring her here if you want, or you two can visit him if you want.

Luciana nodded.

Luciana: Oh, she must be so SWEET!

Even Esai seemed to be happy about it. Ethel looked at him with a smile, before she smiled and cupped his cheek.

Ethel: So, what should we do about Esai's…condition?

Luciana looked down at her baby brother, who was looking at both of them with confusion.

Luciana: I think we should keep it a secret. Our mothers…while they love him, they may expose it to the public. And I'm afraid of what the rest of the world will react about him…

Ethel looked at them, and nodded with agreement. She then gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Ethel: I agree. So, we'll keep it a secret from now on.

Esai looked at her, and smiled, before cooing at her silently. Ethen smiled and gently poked at him in the nose again, making him and Luciana smile.

Luciana: So, why did you come here for again, Ethel?

She looked at her friend, and shrugged.

Ethel: I was coming over to see if you're alright, and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me next door.

Luciana's smile then turn into a frown.

Luciana: Oh, sorry. I have to stay behind and watch Esai, since mom and meema are outside…like I said earlier…

Ethel shrugged and nodded. Then Luciana asked,

Luciana: Are your parents home?

She nodded back. Then Luciana's smile grew again.

Luciana: Than can you stay with me and play with me and Esai?

Ethel grew a smile, and nodded.

Ethel: Of course. I'll text my parents.

She pulled out her phone and texted her parents. Luciana looked at Esai, who was smiling at her.

Luciana: Your auntie Ethel is gonna stay here.

Immediately, Ethel looked at her, and widened her eyes in shock.

Ethel: What? Hey…

Luciana had the nerve to look at her and nod.

Luciana: Yep. You're his auntie, now.

She looked at her with a playful pout, then she looked at Esai, who was smiling at her when he heard his sister call her 'auntie'. Luciana looked down at him and smiled.

Luciana: Of course, he likes it.

Ethel growled a bit, and crossed her arms, making the two of them laugh. Ethel then smiled upon hearing them laugh. Then she sighed,

Ethel: Fine…I'll take it…

Luciana smiled again wildly. Then Ethel pointed at her.

Ethel: BUT, two things; 1. I'm doing this for Esai's sake. Not for yours.

Luciana and Esai nodded. Then Ethel raised a second finger,

Ethel: 2. This, 'auntie' thing, NEVER leaves this room. Only you and him know this. Understood?

The two gave her the same response. Then Ethel raised a final finger,

Ethel: And 3. If I'M being called 'aunt', it's only fair if YOU get to be MY cousin!

Luciana nodded as well, making Ethel sigh.

Ethel: Is there anything you DON'T like?

Luciana shrugged.

Luciana: I don't know, maybe. But I only focus on the bright side.

Ethel looked at her, and smiled before sighing and shaking her head. Then her phone vibrated, and she looked at it. Then she grew a smile.

Ethel: They said 'yes'. So we can play.

Luciana giggled and Esai giggled as well before the 3 wasted no time to begin playing with each other.

Nearby, a girl hanging from the wall were looking into the living room; Suritu Sawyer. They saw everything, and they were especially impressed with Esai's new condition.

Suritu: Wow. I didn't think that the gene would take effect so soon.

Then she grew a sad face.

Suritu: I hope the two girls can keep their promise.

Suritu nodded in agreement as she smiled, watching Ethel on all fours tickling a laughing Esai with her nose before she began to pretending to eat him up, with Luciana placing her glasses aside and following her friend's move. She then sighed to herself.

Suritu: You have SUCH a loving family, little guy…

She then wiped away a happy tear, before continuing to look on. Sure she missed having an oppertunity for a childhood, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't make sure Esai doesn't. Then, the clouds behind them began clearing, and sunlight began to approach them. The twins widened their eyes; now their shadows are visible, and the girls inside the house looked at their direction.

* * *

As Luciana and Ethel continued tickling Esai, they felt their room growing brighter, with certain exceptions at the spots they were on. They turned around with curiosity, and saw…nothing. After looking at the window, they looked at each other with confusion.

Luciana: Hm…I thought I saw a little bit of darkness.

Ethel shrugged.

Ethel: Me too…Eh, it's probably our imagination.

The two girls nodded in agreement, before they continued the merciless tickling on their laughing baby brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suritu was looking on from the window after jumping down to the ground. After briefly escaping from their sight, she took a more careful precaution and looked on at the window from the first floor. She grew a soft smile, watching Esai playing with his new friends. She giggled, happy that he was getting an actual childhood.

Suritu: Wow…that's so cute.

She then remembered the moment where Esai managed to spell out his sister and friend's names easily. She did grow confused for a moment, but then remembered what happened about 4 months ago.

Suritu: The Bigger Brain Gene…*sigh* I'm worried, and I hope that he keep it hidden. Last thing I want is for people to get attention, and maybe…

Fearing what would happen, she shook her head, not wanting to ruin the moment. She stared onwards, soon growing a smile, before she decided to leave. She then jumped from the ground, and jumped from branch to branch before disappearing into the woods…


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting New and Important Friends

_5 years later,_

Today is the first day of school. Luciana Flores, or Honey Lemon as she's better known from her friends as, is particularly excited for the day; as she is entering her sophomore year today. With her are all of her childhood friends, She IS a bit worried for her little adopted brother, Esai Flores as well, considering that during his life here, even as a baby, he was pretty quiet amongst other kids whenever the family would go outside to a daycare.

Right now, she's busy getting herself ready for school. She puts on her pink glasses and straightened her long blond hair to make herself look more presentable. She then looked at her mirror, and saw someone standing right next to her. She looked down and saw her adopted brother, Esai Flores.

Esai: Morning, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon gave him a smile.

Honey Lemon: Hello there, little guy.

She then lifted him up and placed him on her legs, before she then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ticking said cheek with her nose, making him giggle, his tiny legs wiggling playfully.

Esai: Honey Lemon, stop it. That tickles.

Reluctantly, Honey Lemon did so, but she kept him on her laps.

Honey Lemon: So, are you ready for school.

Esai looked at her, a little bit unsure.

Esai: Um…I don't know. I'm not sure if they'll like me. You know what I'm talking about, right?

Honey Lemon knew what he was talking about; even as a 5 year old, he still has memories of his time as a baby. Honey Lemon, in her opinion, thought it was unusual for a little baby, prior to being 2, could spell out her real name and her friend's real name easily, and even do basic math. She briefly wondered on whether he could keep hiding this for long. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she then looked at her baby brother.

Honey Lemon: It'll be okay, baby brother. You're gonna do fine. As long as you try to keep your intelligence hidden, you'll be unnoticed.

Esai looked at her, and gave a smile before nodding.

Esai: Thank you, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon smiled before she gave him another kiss on the cheek. She really doesn't agree with him hiding such a useful special gift, but she has heard of Tadashi's twins, Hiro and Hitomi Hamada, and THEIR problems with bullies and high schools at such a young age, and as fascinating as it was to see him at a higher class, but she understands the reasoning why.

Suddenly, they heard their mother, Alba calling them out.

Alba: Come on, kids; time for school.

Honey Lemon and Esai looked at the doorway, then at each other. Esai gave a small sigh, and then gave a smile.

Esai: Well…here we go.

Honey Lemon smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair as she sets him down and stood up. She grabbed his hand and the both of them walked over to the stairs.

* * *

Soon, Alba and the two children soon began driving on the highway to approach Honey Lemon's high school. Honey Lemon and Alba were sitting on the front, while Esai was sitting on the back. He was busy fiddling with his fingers, a small amount of paranoia filling his mind. They were heading to his elementary school first because it was closer, and Honey Lemon's time arrival to school is later than Esai's.  _"I…I'm not sure if I can do this…what if someone finds out of my secret? I'm…I'm not ready….wait…"_  Esai then raised his eyebrows in confusion. He remembered on Honey Lemon's curiosity as to why he wants to keep his intelligence hidden. Something inside of him was telling him to keep it hidden, but he's not sure why.  _"Wait…she IS right on one thing; why am I hiding my intelligence? I'm not sure."_  He then gave a small shrug; he's gonna keep it hidden for now, until he can find out the reason why…

At last, they've arrived at Esai's elementary school. It was a large school; about 3 stories tall and 80 meters long from one side to another. There are various cars parked near the front, with parents getting their kids out of the car and prepared to say goodbye to their kids for today. Some kids were saddened, but accepted that this must happen. Others, the Flores saw, were whining and crying loudly, pleading with their parents not to go in there. Esai felt sympathy for them as they got out of their car.

Alba and Honey Lemon soon approached him and then kneeled down to his height.

Alba: Now, sweetie. Remember, everything's gonna be fine. The teachers we talked to are very nice, and you can make friends here. Okay?

Esai looked at her and gave a smile, though he still kept his head down.

Esai: I know, momma. It's just that…I'm s-scared. I don't want to be anywhere without you, Honey Lemon, or meemaa.

Alba lets out a small sigh, a bit confused as to what to do. Honey Lemon then suggested,

Honey Lemon: How about this; how about we take him inside and show him to his class. Then we'll show him that there's nothing wrong with the class.

Alba looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

Alba: B-But what about your classes? You could be late.

Honey Lemon looked at her and raised a brow in a persistent matter.

Honey Lemon: Mom, it'll be okay. Besides, he needs encouragement, and we're gonna help him get adjusted to this. Okay? We won't be long.

Alba looked at her, then at Esai. Poor Esai looked on at the school, body tensed up in fear. She thought to herself,  _"Hmm…Luciana's gonna be late for her classes. But…"_  she then looked back at Esai. Seeing him like this made her remember the time Honey Lemon was his age. She was very shy, and didn't want to be there in this same school. But after some words of encouragement, she was able to walk inside with the two mothers.  _"Maybe…she's right. He's MY son now. So it's time I do the same thing. As important as Lucy's arrival to school is, dealing with Esai's problems are more important…"_  Alba then nodded at Honey Lemon before they climbed down to his height.

Alba: Esai?

Esai turned to them, a look of concern on his face.

Esai: Yes, momma?

Alba smiled as she cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb against it.

Alba: How about we go inside with you? So we can show you where you room and where your teacher is?

Esai gave a bright smile, and nodded. His face grew a slightly brighter smile.

Esai: Yes, please. Thank you, momma. Are you coming too, Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon smiled and nodded.

Honey Lemon: Of course, little guy. Whenever I'm here with you, I'll do my hardest to make you safe and secure.

Alba and Honey Lemon smiled again as they gave him a gentle hug. Esai gave a small hum and a smile as he leaned into their embrace. But it didn't last long as they soon pulled back. Alba then continued,

Alba: Come on, now. Let's head inside.

Esai nodded as he stood between Honey Lemon and Alba as he grabbed each of their hands before they walked towards the school.

* * *

The inside of the halls were pretty to the Flores; beige walls with decorative drawings of various kids playing with one another. Most of them are stick figurines, but others are printed out copies of kids and animals playing with one another. Esai had to admit, the place does look bright and colorful. Honey Lemon looked around, feeling a sense of nostalgia filling all over her body. She had been here during her first years of education, and looking at the insides being the exact same as it was during her years…it excites her. The teachers here, from her memory are very nice and supportive, and the work there were easy and helpful. She belived, and hoped that this would be a good school for Esai.

At last, they've arrived at a classroom labed; Room 145. Alba opened the door and they stepped inside. Inside the room were about 15 kids playing with some of the toys with each other. Nearby, were two adults looking over some papers. One of them was a man, and the other was a woman. The man appears to be in his early 40s with short grayish hair with a few wrinkles on his face. The woman appears to be younger; about in her mid-30s, with long, black hair tied up to a ponytail, though the braid is close to the bottom of her hair, and the ponytail is resting over her left shoulder. Esai saw the two adults, and felt himself drawing closer to Honey Lemon's legs.

Soon, the male teacher turned around upon seeing some new people enter, and widened his eyes upon seeing Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon recognized the man.

Honey Lemon: Mr. Rogers?!

The man, Mr. Rogers gave a chuckle.

Mr. Rogers: Luciana Flores? Hahaha, it's nice to see you again.

Honey Lemon and Mr. Rogers gave each other quick hugs as they giggled, before they quickly pulled back.

Mr. Rogers: How's my number one student?

Honey Lemon giggled.

Honey Lemon: I've been doing great, Mr. Rogers. The classes in middle and early high school are a breeze.

Mr. Rogers chuckled. Then he looked at Alba.

Alba: Good morning, Mr. Rogers.

Mr. Rogers looked at her and gave a smile as they both shook hands.

Mr. Rogers: Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Flores.

Alba just chuckled.

Alba: Please, just call me Alba.

The three then continued talking to one another, until he noticed a little boy near Alba's legs. Mr. Rogers looked down at him with a smile.

Mr. Rogers: Oh, who's this little fella?

Alba and Honey Lemon looked down, and smiled.

Alba: That's my son, Esai Flores. He came into our lives five years ago.

Esai heard someone talking about him, then he looked up, and upon seeing Mr. Rogers looking at him, he panicked a bit and cowered behind Alba's legs. Mr. Rogers giggled, as did the other two before Alba began talking to Esai.

Alba: Esai, this will be your teacher, Mr. Rogers.

Honey Lemon then added,

Honey Lemon: Don't worry,  _hermanito._  He's a nice man. Trust me, I've had him during my time here in this school.

Esai looked at her, confused.

Esai: Y-You've been here before?

Honey Lemon nodded with a bright smile.

Honey Lemon: So, can you come out and say hi to him?

Esai appeared hesitant, but then he complied with her request. So he scooted away from Alba and looked up at Mr. Rogers.

Esai: Um…hi, Mr. Rogers.

He gave a small wave as he smiled at him. Mr. Rogers smiled and chuckled.

Mr. Rogers: Hello there, Esai. I'm glad to have you here as a student.

He sticks his hand out for a handshake. Esai looked a bit confused at first, before he understood quickly and shook his hand, awkwardly with his two hands, as one hand is too tiny for him. Mr. Rogers laughed before he retracted his hands.

Mr. Rogers: Well, class will be beginning shortly, so if you want, you can talk to the others if you want.

Esai gave a shy smile, before Alba and Honey Lemon tapped his shoulders.

Alba: That's a good idea. Besides, we need to get going.

Esai's face then contorted into fear.

Esai: W-What? Y-You can't leave me here alone. I…I'm not sure if I can handle this.

Alba and Honey Lemon looked at each other, and then gave him a smile before they kneeled down to his height.

Alba: It'll be okay, baby. You won't be here all day. Just from morning to 2 o'clock, okay. I promise meemaa and I will be here to pick you up, okay?

Esai looked at her, but he still looked unsure. He then looked at Honey Lemon.

Esai: W-What about you, Honey Lemon? I need you, too.

Honey Lemon smiled, and then she took his hands and cupped them in between hers.

Honey Lemon: Sorry, little guy. But I have high school today.

Esai looked down, and grew a bit upset. Then Honey Lemon cupped his cheek and got him to look at her.

Honey Lemon: Esai. You remember that talk we had earlier today? About how you and I having each other's backs? I promise, if there's any troubles you have, and any teachers in there are not available, you have me to talk to, or mom and meemaa?

Esai nodded.

Esai: Yes.

Honey Lemon then smiled and rubbed his cheeks with her thumb.

Honey Lemon: I really mean that, little brother. You matter to me very much, Esai. You'll do fine. You're gonna get good grades, make good friends, and have a bright future ahead of you. Okay? And I'll be there to help you all the way.

Esai gave another, brighter smile as he gave her a hug. Honey Lemon then returned the hug, leaving the two of them embraced for a long time. Then, Honey Lemon then felt Alba's hand pressed against her shoulder.

Alba: Sweetie, we need to go.

Honey Lemon looked at her, and gave a smile, before pulling back. Esai then gave a smile.

Esai: I love you, Luciana.

Honey Lemon smiled at him calling her by her real name. He rarely does this anytime, but whenever he does, it sounded much lovelier to her than her nickname. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Honey Lemon: I love you too, Esai. Now go and have fun.

Esai then nodded before he walked away and towards the kids nearby, now more confident to have a good time in his school. Honey Lemon and Alba looked on at a scene, before the former heard her mother sniffling. She turned and saw her wiping away a tear in the eye.

Alba: Oh…they grow up so fast.

Honey Lemon grew a smile, but she couldn't help but begin tearing up as well, before they almost broke down in tears before they began hugging each other.

Honey Lemon: My baby brother is gonna be a big boy before we know it. Oh, I wish he would stay as a baby forever.

Alba had to nod in agreement, before they soon pulled back, wiping away tears. Mr. Rogers then stepped in to assure them.

Mr. Rogers: Don't worry, you two. He'll be safe in our class.

Honey Lemon and Alba nodded, and after looking at Esai once more, they soon walked away from the door, and to the outside. Alba then looked at her daughter and gave a smile.

Alba: Now come on; we've got Esai to your school, now let's get you to your high school.

Honey Lemon nodded as they approached their car, before Alba started the car, and they drove away from the school, leaving Esai to his fate, in the school.

* * *

The classroom was colorful, decorated with alphabet letters and pictures of cute kids and animals having fun with one another. He then looked at the kids in the play area. Then he noticed one child building something with LEGOS. She looked to be bored a bit, before someone else approached her. Esai looked on as the approaching child, a boy about the same age as him, asking her what she was building and if he could join along. The other child, an Asian girl about a year older than him seemed happy, and she nodded, before the boy giggled as he sat alongside her. Esai looked on, afraid that his awkwardness and his secret intelligence would make him stand out the most. Just before he could think even more, he felt someone touching his shoulders.

Voice: Hello there, sweetie.

Esai looked at the source of the voice, and saw the other teacher kneeling down to his height. She was giving a warm, motherly smile at him.

Teacher: My name is Mrs. Tanner. What is your name?

Esai blushed a bit, before he replied.

Esai: I'm Esai. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Tanner.

Mrs. Tanner gave a smile as she gave him a gentle pat on his head, making him smile. Mrs. Tanner then asked,

Mrs. Tanner: It must be scary here, isn't it? Without your moms or sister?

Esai gave a smile before he nodded. Mrs. Tanner then spoke with,

Mrs. Tanner: You know; everybody has gone through this phase.

Esai looked at her, a bit confused.

Esai: For real?

Mrs. Tanner smiled before she patted him on the back.

Mrs. Tanner: For real, dear. Me, Mr. Rogers, all of these kids,

She gestured towards the other kids, who were playing.

Mrs. Tanner: Even your sister and mother were scared at one point.

Esai was shocked with amusement.

Esai: Really?

Mrs. Tanner gave another pat as she smiled.

Mrs. Tanner: Correct, sweetie.

Esai gave a smile as he blushed in embarresment.

Esai: Thanks…sorry about this…

Mrs. Tanner: Don't be, Esai. As long as you're in this class, and even in this school, you can come and talk to me if you're in any trouble. While Alba and your other mother came here last week by themselves (since you were sick), we agreed that I would be your school counselor, as well as an assistant teacher of Mr. Rogers. Would that work, sweetie?

Esai gave a smile and nodded. Mrs. Tanner smiled as she gave him another pat before she stood up.

Mrs. Tanner: Now go and have fun with the kids. Class will begin shortly.

Esai smiled, feeling brave now as he soon approached the other kids. Mrs. Tanner looked on with pride.

Soon, Esai approached the play area of the class. He looked around, looking for the girl from earlier. After almost bumping into some of the other kids, he soon arrived at the spot where the other two kids are. Esai pressed his hands together, and gulped. He looked back at Mrs. Tanner. She nodded with a smile. Esai then looked back and approached the other two kids.

Esai: Um…hello.

The two kids looked at Esai, and simply stared at him, confused.

Esai: Um…my name is…Esai Flores. And I was wondering…if we can…be friends?

The other two kids looked on a bit, before the Asian girl widened her eyes.

Girl: W-Wait…Esai Flores?

Esai looked at her, and nodded with a smile.

Esai: Yes.

The girl then grew a smile.

Girl: Hey, I've heard of you. You're friends with my older sister, Ethel.

Esai then grew a smile.

Esai: Gogo? You're talking about Gogo?

Now the girl and boy looked on in confusion.

Girl: Gogo?

Esai gave a nod and smiled.

Esai: Yes. I know Ethel is her real name, but my sister calls her Gogo.

The girl then nodded in understanding.

Girl: Oh, okay. Anyways, 'Gogo' would always tell me about you. You seemed nice from her, and she said she's nice to have you as her friend. And as mom always says; any friends of hers is a friend of mine.

Esai gave a widened smile, and then he sat down nearby.

Esai: It's nice to meet you. Gogo would tell me about you too; she tells me your name is…Emma, right?

The girl, Emma nodded.

Emma: That's right.

Esai smiled and giggled, and then he looked on at the other boy nearby.

Esai: Who's this?

Emma turned to the other boy with a smile.

Emma: This is Daniel Tanner.

Daniel gave a smile and a wave.

Daniel: Hi.

Esai gave another smile.

Esai: Hello, Daniel. I hope we can get to know one another.

Daniel smiled. Then, the school bell rang, and the other kids looked up.

Esai: Aww…I was looking forward to getting to know you two.

Emma smiled and scooted closer to him.

Emma: It's okay, Esai. There's time in recess.

Esai gave a smile as the three friends soon got up. Mr. Rogers then ordered,

Mr. Rogers: Come on, now kids. Please sit in your assigned seats and we'll begin for today.

The kids soon obeyed their teacher's orders, and class soon began. During the first part of the class however, Esai wasn't paying too much attention (not that it mattered; there's not a whole lot to di in the first day of 1st grade). All he could think about were his two new friends. It was by luck that one of them knew him from her older sister, which happened to be a reoccurring visitor at his home. Esai was happy that he made such friends so easily. Granted he would like to have other friends, but these two are for the moment his favorites. And it's a good thing too, because in the future, Emma and Daniel would be very important in his life, more than he would realize sooner or later…


	8. Chapter 7: Meet your Guardians, Esai

Recess was finally set upon the kids at the elementary school. There was a large playground with 2 separate slides, monkey bars and tunnels. Esai with his two new friends Emma and Daniel were approaching the playground, with the intent to play with one another.

Esai: So uh, what do you two want to do right now?

Daniel brought up with a smile.

Daniel: Well, we can uh…

He then pointed towards the playground.

Daniel: We can play in the monkey bars. See how far we can go ahead of one another?

Esai and Emma looked on and saw the monkey swings. They gave a smile as they agreed Daniel's suggestion, before they rushed over to the monkey bars. They spend some time trying their best to try and climb to the top. Emma was hanging on some of the bars below while Esai was climbing upwards to reach the top. He looked down at Emma, and smiled.

Esai: Hi, Emma.

Emma smiled.

Emma: Hi, Esai.

The two children giggled as they continued climbing towards the other end of the bars set. Esai was of course, careful not to crush Emma's hands as they did so. Daniel was not far behind Esai, he was not having an easy time keeping calm. Esai then began to ask Emma,

Esai: So, what do you wanna do when you grow up?

Emma shrugged.

Emma: Well, I want to be a police officer, just like my daddy.

Esai grew an upset face.

Esai: Why? You could get hurt, Emma.

Emma shrugged and rolled her eyes with a smug.

Emma: Esai, you sound like my mom. Stop it.

Esai looked at her, and then giggled in embarrassment.

Esai: Sorry, hehehe…

Emma shook her head. Daniel then shouted from behind,

Daniel: Hey, can you hurry up over there? I'm too scared.

Esai looked at him, and gave a smug.

Esai: Why? Are you scared, Daniel? It's not that far down.

Daniel looked at him like he was insane.

Daniel: You're crazy, Esai! Besides, what if some other kids want to climb ahead? We're essentially hogging the bars.

Esai looked back from Daniel, and saw several kids grumbling. He widened his eyes in shock.

Esai: Oh…right.

Then they heard Emma giggling.

Emma: See you on the other side.

Esai turned and saw Emma climbing ahead.

Esai: Hey! Come back here!

He followed after her, and the two children soon reached the end, with Emma winning the race. She lets go and looks up at Esai.

Emma: Hi! I win!

Esai grumbled and soon climbed to the other side, then climbed down. Daniel was lagging behind, but he climbed ahead anyways. But it wasn't fast enough, as another boy, a 5th Grader looked frustrated at him.

5th Grader: Hey! Get a move on, punk!

Daniel flinched a bit, before he quickly sped up. The 5th Grader shook his head.

5th: Freaking 1st Graders. Always slowing us down.

Esai widened his eyes, and furrowed his brows, not liking how this boy is treating him.

Esai: Hey! You leave him alone! He's just scared.

The 5th Grader looked down at him, with another frustrated look.

5th Grader: Shut up, brat!

Esai glared at him.

Esai: You shut up!

The 5th Grader growled as Daniel reached to the other side, climbed down and approached him calmly.

Daniel: Okay, Esai. That's enough. Please…

But Esai glared at the 5th Grader, not taking note of Daniel's words. The 5th grader just shook his head, and climbed backwards.

5th Grader: Whatever. Just get lost and tell your slowpoke of a friend here to never slow down in front of me again.

Esai growled at him, and clenched his fist.

Esai: Say that again, you skinny Chihuahua.

THAT, made the 5th Grader look down at him in shock. All the other kids nearby looked on, and were growing excited; a fight would be breaking out soon. The 5th grader climbed down and marched towards them with an angry look. Daniel was the first to step in front of Esai, while Emma stood beside the two boys.

Daniel: Alright now, uh…what's your name?

The 5th grader shook his head.

5th Grader: I don't care.

Daniel then gave a nod, and then tried to joke around to lighten up the mood.

Daniel: Okay there, "I don't care." Uh, we're sorry about my friend here, he's just a bit protecti-

The 5th Grader just suddenly shoved him out of the way, leaving Esai and Emma stunned.

5th Grader: That's not my name, you doofus!

Emma gasped, and went over to tend to him.

Emma: Daniel!

Esai looked at them in shock, before he looked back at the 5th Grader with anger in his eyes.

Esai: That was uncalled for, moron!

The 5th Grader just laughed it up, before giving off a smug.

5th Grader: So what? I'm the son of the principal of the school! She knows I'm a good kid, and because of that, I can get away with anything!

Esai growled at him, fiery anger in his eyes.

Esai: Are you trying to pick a fight?

The 5th Grader just laughed again, while the others clapped on and chanted "Fight. Fight. Fight." The 5th Grader just chuckled and grabbed Esai, while the kid starts kicking his chest.

5th Grader: Look at yourself; you're weak. Unable to back down when needed, not knowing your place, unable to listen to your friends, it's a wonder why you even have a family, or friends in the first place.

Some of the kids gasped in shock, while Esai looked on in horror.

Esai: That's not true!

The 5th Grader tightened his grip.

5th Grader: Yes it is!

Esai then snapped.

Esai: And YOU'RE any better?!

The 5th Grader was shocked at hearing his outburst. Esai continued,

Esai: You must be really proud looking down at other 5th kids below your grade like they're pieces of trash, especially since you were in their position at one point!

The 5th Grader shook his head, a look of frustration on his face.

5th Grader: That's not true, runt!

Esai nodded.

Esai: IT IS! You act tough, when you're really the weakest of all the students in this school! I know this sounds cliché, but that's exactly what's happening!

The 5th Grader shouted at him.

5th Grader: SHUT UP!

Esai got tired of the boy's crap, but then he saw the 5th Grader raising a fist.

5th Grader: This will show you your place here, you worthless scumbag!

Esai was prepared to fight back, but just as the 5th Grader was about to hit Esai, Esai saw something gray leaning over quickly from the right side, before it grabbed the 5th Grader's wrist tightly. The 5th Grader flinched as he was forced to drop Esai while he was lifted upwards. Esai fell down to the ground, and was immediately tended to by Daniel and Emma.

Emma: Esai, are you okay?

Esai nodded as he fixed his shirt collar. Then the 3 children looked up, and saw a strange looking girl lifting up the 5th Grader. The girl appears to be 16 years old, with a tall, but well-built body, around 6 feet tall, her hair was bright red (one could be forgiven for thinking it's orange) was curly, tied up to a large, puffy ponytail, her eyes a beautiful bright green. The strangest part was that the girl has a metal arm in where her left arm was supposed to be. Esai looked on at her, in confusion.  _"Why does this girl look familiar?"_  he thought to himself.

The girl looked at the 5th grader, a look of anger in her face.

Girl: Touch him, or these two other children,

She pointed her regular hand towards Esai, Emma and Daniel, who were stunned, and intimidated by the tone of her voice. The 5th Grader flinched at her tone, before she pulled him closer.

Girl: And the only thing I'm gonna show you _,_  is a red ass…

All of the kids flinched at her swearing, not to mention with her venomous tone. She lowered him down, but didn't let go of him.

5th Grader: W-What are you gonna do with me?

The girl looked on at him.

Girl: I've heard everything of what you said; about how your mother's a principal of this school, and how you're implying that you've done heinous acts before and have never gotten caught.

She gave a smirk, showing her teeth.

Girl: Well, how about I take you to her and tell her what you've done?

The 5th Grader looked on in horror and shock, then he shook his head.

5th Grader: N-No! Please, I-I promise I won't do this again! I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone about this!

The other kids, including the three friends looked on in shame and pity for the boy; especially since the girl didn't seemed fazed by his attempt.

Girl: Sorry, but you're bullying these children, especially one whose too scared of being able to cross the other side of the monkey bars, fearing he'll fall and hurt himself.

The 5th Grader tried to justify his actions, but he kept on stuttering, feeling lost and powerless because of this woman. Meanwhile, Esai, Emma and Daniel were stunned, but also pleased that this girl was helping them. Emma then leaned into the boys' ears and whispered,

Emma: Wow, this girl is amazing.

Daniel nodded in agreement. But Esai, simply sat there in confusion, with a sense of Deja-Vu creeping across his body.  _"This girl…w-who is she? A-And…why does she look familiar?"_  he thought to himself.

Soon, he was snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder.

Daniel: Esai, look.

Esai looked confused a bit at first, but then he looked up, and saw the girl looking down at them, with a warm, caring smile.

Girl: Hey, are you three okay?

The three kids nodded, though they are still tense of this girl for her actions earlier. The girl then leaned down, and got on one knee to make them comfortable.

Girl: It's okay. I'm making sure this boy is gonna get some punishment right now. But, I'm afraid I need you three to come with me too.

Now the three children looked at her, a bit tense, fearing her for a bit. The girl gave another warm smile, before she extended her regular arm.

Girl: Don't worry. I'll vouch for you three. That's a promise.

The girl looked at them assumingly, and that made the three children slowly get up. Esai was the first to approach her; it was a slow approach, like if she were some scary animal. But the combination of the Deja-Vu-ness, and the friendly aura she emitted made him feel a bit comfortable.

Esai, and the other three soon approached her, and Esai took her hand. The girl gave a nod, before she then turned around to approach the building, gently taking Esai, while roughly taking the 5th Grader bully with her metal arm. Emma and Daniel looked at each other, then at Esai, who was looking back at them, with a soft smile on his face.

Esai: Do you see this?

Emma and Daniel nodded.

Daniel: Indeed. She's helping us out.

Emma asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Emma: But, why?

Esai shrugged.

Esai: I don't know. But…she's pretty…

The girl heard what they were saying, and gave a smile; she's gonna make good friends with these three, and eventually, she could eventually be a babysitter for the child she wants to protect.

* * *

Later, all of them soon arrived at the principal's office. All of the children were intimidated by the principal; a middle aged, stern looking woman with blond hair, and wrinkles on parts of her face. The stranger, on the other hand, was giving a bright, cheery smile. The principal gave a sigh, before giving the 5th Grader, who was named Jean, a lecture.

Principal: Jean Martez! What you've done, was completely unacceptable! You do not shove others just because they were scared!

Jean quickly tried to defend himself.

Jean: B-But mother, Esai was shouting at me for something personal, and the other runt w-was taking,

The principal slammed her hand on the desk, making Jean flinch back.

Principal: I don't want to hear any more!

The principal then sighed, placing her hands on her face, before she looked at the three strangers and the girl.

Principal: You four, you can leave now…

The 3 children nodded, and the girl escorted them out before she closed the doorway. Silence was all that was heard for a while, as recess was still going on, but it will soon be over.

* * *

As the four soon approached the door leading to the playground, Esai stopped, and looked at the girl.

Esai: Um…excuse me, misses…uh,

The girl looked down and gave him a smile.

Girl: My name is Suritu Sawyer.

Esai looked at her, giving her an 'oh' expression, which made her giggle, before he then replied,

Esai: Oh, okay. Well, thank you, Miss Suritu. My name's Esai Flores.

Suritu gave a smile as she kneeled down to their height.

Suritu: That's a lovely name. It's nice to meet you, Esai.

Suritu spoke to him in a warm, caring tone. Esai was flustered by this, and he gave a blush as she ruffled his hair. Then he looked at Daniel, who was still giving a guilty expression.

Esai: What's wrong, Daniel?

Daniel looked at him, and sighed.

Daniel: It's Jean…he got in trouble because of me…

Emma and Esai were surprised.

Esai: Why would you think that?

Daniel looked at them.

Daniel: Think of it, I was too scared to go across the bars, thinking of hurting myself if I mess up. Jean just wanted to have fun. *sigh*

Emma and Esai shook their head in worrisome; their friend was feeling responsible for Jean's trouble. But before either of them could reply, Suritu turned towards him.

Suritu: Daniel, look at me.

Daniel did so, and looked at her with guilt still in his eyes. Suritu placed her regular arm on his left cheek.

Suritu: Listen; I agree that maybe you shouldn't've climbed on the monkey bars if you're too scared. BUT, that still doesn't give that boy the right to lay a finger on you like that.

Daniel was a bit stunned at what she's saying.

Daniel: Do you mean that?

Suritu gave a nod, and another smile.

Suritu: Of course, little guy. Um…what's your name again?

Daniel gave a smile.

Daniel: I'm Daniel Tanner.

Emma then stepped forward.

Emma: And I'm Emma Tomago.

Suritu turned towards Emma, and smiled with a nod.

Suritu: Nice to meet all 3 of you.

She then turned back at Daniel.

Suritu: Anyways, so my point is, no matter the reason, no matter the event…NOTHING justifies hitting other people. Am I understood?

Daniel smiled at her, and nodded.

Daniel: Yes, Suritu.

Esai smiled as he saw Daniel hugging her. Suritu did not hesitate in giving her hug in return. She didn't look uncomfortable at all, if anything, she enjoyed the hugging. She then pulled back, and then looked at the other two, more specifically towards Esai.

Suritu: Okay, now you three can go back outside and have fun, okay? But, you Esai.

She pointed towards him, a voice turned stern now (but not as stern as with Jean), making Esai straightens up instinctively.

Suritu: Please don't let your anger get the better of you.

Esai looked at her confused, so she clarified.

Suritu: I'm not blaming you for what happened, but…you did kind of get too mad, and that made things worse. So…please, keep it in check, okay?

Esai sighed, but then nodded, feeling that there was no point to argue. Suritu then leaned towards him, and Esai looked up, and felt something nice on her forehead. Suritu just gave him a kiss, and she smiled upon seeing his reaction.

Esai: Uh…you kissed me…

Suritu nodded. Then, Esai just remembered something that he had to ask her.

Esai: Hey, Suritu?

Suritu tilted her head in confusion.

Suritu: What?

Esai pointed at her.

Esai: Um…you look very familiar. Could…could I've seen you before?

Suritu giggled while shrugging.

Suritu: Maybe…honestly,

She pointed at him with her metal arm.

Suritu: I think I may've seen you before too.

Esai nodded in understanding, though a small tang of disappointment twanged in his body. Emma than asked,

Emma: Wait…before you go, I need to ask…

Suritu then looked at her, with confused look on his face.

Suritu: What is it?

Emma asked, a look of confusion, and a bit of suspicion on her face.

Emma: Why did you help us?

Suritu's smile then brightened with a shrug.

Suritu: I don't see a reason to. I want to make friends.

Emma was now confused; why would she want to make friends with her and her other two friends? They're just regular kids, and that's not really something that would warrant a teenage girl's attention. She was concerned, but decided to keep that in the back of her mind for now. Suritu saw her suspicion and ruffled her hair,

Suritu: I promise, it's nothing bad. I just…after my years of being bullied, being lied to… I...

Her smile then grew to one of sadness, and even anguish, remembering her years of the Grotanga.

Suritu: I don't want this happening to anyone else…

She then smiled.

Suritu: That's why…

Emma and the boys then nodded. Esai particularly was worried for her, and he hugged her again. Suritu smiled and hugged him back, not realizing soon after, that tears were streaming down from her eyes. Daniel noticed, however, and pointed it out,

Daniel: Suritu, you're crying…

Suritu gasped, and briefly pulled back, before quickly wiping away her tears with her metal arm.

Suritu: Sorry, sorry…it's just….*sigh* I need to go, now.

She was about to walk out the building, but then Esai grabbed her hand.

Esai: Wait!

Suritu turned back and saw Esai, with a worried expression.

Esai: Will we see you again?

He spoke, with a concerned tone in his voice. Suritu smiled, and gave a hair ruffling.

Suritu: Of course I will, little guy. I will see your girlfriend,

Esai and Emma widened their eyes and stuttered for a bit, making Suritu giggle.

Suritu: And I'll see you, Daniel,

Daniel gave a smile and a giggle. Suritu then looked down at Esai, and cupped his cheeks.

Suritu: And I'll especially see you soon, Esai. THAT, is a promise.

Esai gave a smile as Suritu gave him another kiss, before she then walked away with a smile, before turning to the right, out of sight. The three children were left standing there, face adorned with amazement. Daniel was the first to break the silence.

Daniel: Wow…she's amazing. Isn't she guys?

Emma looked at him with a smile.

Emma: Yeah…what about you, Esai?

Esai didn't respond; he was still too stunned to listen to them. Emma grew concerned, and walked over to him.

Emma: Esai? Are you okay?

She went to look at his face, and boy was she shocked. Esai's face…it was a look of hope…a look of admiration.

Esai: She's…so beautiful…so kind…

Emma gave a giggle at her new friend's antics. Then, Esai looked at them, with a determined look on his face.

Esai: I want to marry her!

The two children giggled at his goal, and even Daniel admitted, that he too, was in love with her.

The rest of school day went on as normal, and boy did Esai and the two other kids have a nice story to tell to their families…


	9. Chapter 8: Learning Secrets

Esai could not forget that day when he made 3 new friends; Emma Tomago, Daniel Tanner, and Suritu Sawyer. Such a wonderful day, he would think to himself ever since. Emma proved to be a loyal friend to him, fun and dandy, but also proved to be very tough at times, along with a no-nonsense attitude, just like with her older sister, Gogo Tomago. Speaking of which, ever since Emma learned of Gogo's nickname, she wouldn't stop making jokes of her name, saying puns like,

Emma: Well, I'll just,  _Gogo,_  get my backpack.

And,

Emma: Come on, sister! Let's  _Gogo!_

And even at one point,

Emma: Wait, how about, 'No-go Tomato!'

Naturally, Gogo was rather peeved about this; she didn't like having to have her nickname used as a pun, and she ESPECIALLY didn't like the other nickname as well, and gave her a strict punishment (which is denying her of getting her Bratz dolls for the next month). Regardless, she provides a good friend for Esai, and over time, Esai sees her as another, younger sister.

Daniel is also a good friend of Esai. Sure he was rather shy the first time, but according to Mrs. Tanner (who also happens to be his mother, much to Esai's surprise), is because he never had any interactions with other kids when he was little. He was essentially 'a lone hermit' until Emma came along. He was just getting used to having another child as a friend when Esai came about. He was anxious with Esai at first, but upon learning Emma's familiarity with the boy, he felt like he was safe being around him. Sure enough, he was proven correct when Esai defended him against Jean until Suritu showed up. Since then, Daniel stuck with the three children, and secretly even looked up to Esai as some sort of role model to him. Due to this, the parents ended up moving next door to the Flores family because Daniel would sometimes talk about how brave he is.

Suritu is a special case for Esai. He had not seen her ever since the bullying incident, but that encounter with her was something he would never forget. After the first day of school, Suritu was ALL he could talk about to his family and Gogo. He told them on how beautiful, sweet, strong, and sneaky she was, as she just appeared out of nowhere amongst the children. Honey Lemon, Alba and Elizabeth were shocked that he was bullied on the first day, but were amazed and happy that Suritu stepped in before things got ugly. Gogo felt the same way, but deep down, she felt very confused and suspicious; who was this girl? Why did she just decide to make friends with 3 preschoolers all of a sudden? And what did Esai mean by just 'pop out of nowhere'? However, she decided to put those thoughts in the back of her mind for now, and just enjoyed Esai's fascination for her.

* * *

It has been 1 year since that fateful day, and Spring Break had just arrived in Bay Area. The countryside was lush and beautiful, with grass sprouting out from the long winter beforehand. Flowers bloomed with Honey Bees and other insects pollinating them in abundance. The wildlife have also began to come to life, with black bears coming out of their dens to feast on the sprouting plant life, birds tweeting in the treetops, and even in backyards, raccoons, foxes and skunks scurry about.

In the Flores' household, Honey Lemon, Alba and Elizabeth are preparing to leave for the city of San Fransokyo. The reason why; Honey Lemon is now a senior in high school, and will be graduating soon. She excelled at chemistry, her favorite subject, though she also did good on her other classes as well. Her grades and chemistry passion has gotten the attention of one of the most prestigious universities in America; the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Honey Lemon loved the idea of going to the university, and the best part for her; all of her friends, Gogo, Damon-No-Ginger, better known as Wasabi, Fred Lee, or simply Fred, and even her boyfriend, Tadashi Hamada are going to the university as well.

Now normally, Esai would be going along as well, but he has fallen sick last night. He has apparently caught the flu. Both of the mothers were saddened to see the boy not coming with them.

Right now, Elizabeth placed a hand on Esai's forehead as she looked at the thermometer. Elizabeth then gritted and hissed in sympathy through her teeth.

Elizabeth: Sorry, sweetie. It's about 96˚s, sweetie. It seems like you'll be staying in after all.

Esai frowned a bit. Elizabeth then grew a gentle smile and leaned forward towards his face.

Elizabeth: It's okay, sweetie. Meemaa's gonna get you some medicine for you to take, okay?

Esai nodded with a smile as she took the thermometer away.

Esai: Thank you, meemaa.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile, before leaning forward to give him a hug. Esai leaned into it, loving her embrace. Then she got up to get some medicine and water, leaving Esai alone. Then, Honey Lemon showed up, with her strawberry blond hair hanging down her shoulders, and yellow coat approaching him with a sympathetic smile.

Honey Lemon: Hey there, baby brother.

Esai looked at her, before he grew a saddened expression. Honey Lemon sat next to him.

Honey Lemon: You know I know you're faking being sick, right?

Esai looked at her, a bit stunned at her declaration. Honey Lemon then smiled and patted his cheek.

Honey Lemon: It's okay. I won't tell anyone. But don't get used to it; I don't like getting in trouble with momma and meema. Understood?

Esai sighed a bit in relief; he really didn't want to go to a college, because we had set up a play date with his friends, but that was around the day that the moms and Honey Lemon would go to college to check out her dorm room. Esai of course, wasn't happy, but instead of whining like a normal child, he decided to go to the 'mature' route, as he calls it and fakes being sick.

Esai: Okay…Honey Lemon?

She stared down at him.

Honey Lemon: Yes?

Esai: You'll be coming back, right?

Honey Lemon then gave a warm, caring smile as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose.

Honey Lemon: Of course I will, dear. We'll only be gone until 6 pm. In that regard, momma's called a babysitter for you.

Esai gave a soft smile.

Esai: I hope it's sooner.

Honey Lemon chuckled softly, and moved away before standing up.

Honey Lemon: Don't worry. She'll take good care of you. And if she doesn't,

She gave a wink and a smirk.

Honey Lemon: Your big sister will kick her butt.

Esai chortled, and that made Honey Lemon smile some more. Then Alba and Elizabeth came back, the former with medicine and water and Alba with some news.

Elizabeth: Alright, now here are your Tylenols for your cold, and some water to help you swallow them faster.

She then pointed a stern finger on him.

Elizabeth: Do not leave this on your mouth, it'll sizzle and taste bad as a result. If you don't want that, then just put it in your mouth, drink some water and quickly swallow it. Understood?

Esai gave a nod as he took the pill and the water bottle, swallowing the pill as she instructed. Alba then walked over to him.

Alba: Your babysitter is almost here, sweetie. So remember, if she wants to help you, you let her do so, okay?

Esai nodded with a soft chuckle.

Esai: Yes, momma and meema.

The two mothers nodded with smiles, before Elizabeth gave him her signature "Kissing Frenzy", while Alba couldn't resist and joined in, making Esai giggle. Honey Lemon shook her head with a smug. She said quietly to no one in particular in Spanish,

Honey Lemon:  _No puedo creer que este pequeño zorro..._

She then giggled silently as her mothers finished kissing him.

_**Knock Knock Knock!** _

Then, there was a knock at the door, causing the three women to turn around. Alba brightened up a bit,

Alba: Oh, she's here! You be good, okay Esai?

Esai smiled and nodded weakly. She then ruffled his hair as the two of them walked towards the door. Elizabeth then spoke up,

Elizabeth: There's some Pasta in the microwave for you, okay?

Esai nodded.

Esai: Thank you, mommy and meema. Have a good trip.

Elizabeth smiled at him warmly as they walked away. Honey Lemon stayed behind a bit to look at him. Esai shrugged with a smirk. Honey Lemon shook her head again, chuckling softly before she turned to leave.

Honey Lemon: You'll always be my little fox, Esai.

Esai giggled as she left, but not before saying 'I love you' to him. Esai smiled as he snuggled in his bed, eyes closed as he heard Honey Lemon leave. He could hear the girls downstairs chatting with his supposed babysitter, and Esai, admittedly, felt a bit scared on what this babysitter will do if she finds out he's not sick. So he just kept the thermometer on his mouth and played his sick look.

Then the door closed after what felt like forever, and Esai could hear the babysitter's footsteps approaching the stairs. He was flexing his fingers in fear; he's not really used to having a babysitter, and having heard some stories about evil babysitters did not make him feel any easier. He gulped as the footsteps soon approached the doorway.

Then,

Voice: Hey there. Did you miss me?

Esai immediately widened his eyes upon recognizing who the voice belonged to. He turned around with a bright smile. It was Suritu in the flesh. He lets out a squeal of excitement and immediately rushed over to give her a hug. Suritu was perplexed to see him so active and healthy, when a little while ago, his parents and sister told her he WAS sick.

Suritu: Whoa there, kiddo. Your moms said you were sick.

Esai looked up at her and nodded.

Esai: I made it up!

Suritu raised an eyebrow, before pushing him away a bit.

Suritu: Why?

Esai flopped his arms down and then pouted.

Esai: I don't want to go to Honey Lemon's college.

Suritu: Why?

Esai: Because…Because I'm scared…

Suritu shook her head with a sigh, before looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

Suritu: Why are you scared of going to college?

Esai looked down, a look of embarrassment and fear in his face.

Esai: I…I don't want to talk about it…

Suritu looked at him, a bit confused. She then placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured him to the bed.

Suritu: What's wrong? Why don't you want to talk about it?

Esai: I just…I don't want you to think of me as a freak…Honey Lemon and Gogo…or Aunt Ethel, are the only ones who knows about this secret.

Suritu smiled and lets out a small giggle. She then placed her regular hand on her cheek.

Suritu: Esai…you're talking to a girl who has a metal arm.

She showed him the metal arm, and Esai looked at him, remembering it when she grabbed Jean with it. It looked and felt like it was very powerful.

Suritu: Nothing you can say, will make me think of you as a freak.

Esai looked on at the arm, a bit perplexed as to where it came from. Making a mental note to ask about her in a few moments, he gulped, and sighed.

Esai: I…I am very smart.

Upon hearing this, Suritu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Suritu: What? Esai, you are smart…

Esai shook his head, and gulped before sighing.

Esai: No. Not that…I'm TOO intelligent for my own good.

Now Suritu was beyond confused.

Suritu: What do you mean, sweetie? Being too smart for your own good?

Esai nodded.

Esai: I learned how to spell my sister and her friend's real names when I was 4 months old.

Suritu widened her eyes in feign shock; she kind of knew about Esai's origins and how he got such high intellect – she saved him from a terrible fate years earlier - yet she didn't want him to know about this yet.

Suritu: Really?

Esai nodded, with a still saddened look on his face. Then, he heard Suritu laugh. Esai looked at her in shock.

Esai: What?

Suritu looked down at him, still laughing.

Suritu: That's…that's amazing, Esai! You should show your parents this!

Esai: NO! No! I don't want to!

Suritu flinched back at the tone of voice that Esai shouted at. His eyes widened upon realizing what he did, and he was quick to apologize for that. Suritu however shook her head and patted his cheek with her regular hand.

Suritu: It's okay, sweetie. It's okay…

Esai looked at her, still saddened, but he soon settled down. Suritu then asked as she leaned close to his face,

Suritu: Why must you hide it? Do you know how useful this big brain of yours could be?

She poked at his forehead gently, making him smile. Esai then explained,

Esai: Well…I'm afraid that there are people that will pick on me and say horrible things to me. You know what happened with Jean, and…I'm afraid what would happen if I were to go to a school of big boys.

Suritu listened on, and frowned in sympathy. The little boy is afraid of being picked on by others. She shook her head, pulled him closely and hugged him gently. She sighed to herself as she felt Esai leaning into her touch. She thought of what happened years ago during Esai's stay in the Grotanga; on how she was raised to be a 'special one' due to her father, George seeing potential in her. Thanks to forced genetic modification, as well as intense training, Suritu became the organization's most valued member. As a consequence however, she was picked on by various grunts, and even higher up officials. Now to mention, all of those people she killed… Upon also remembering when Esai was given the operation for the bigger brain gene 'Hare10', she couldn't bare having him live that life either.

As she held onto him, eyes closed, she then whispered to his ear,

Suritu: Don't worry, Esai. I'm gonna keep my promise in protecting you…

Esai looked at her – well tried to, as his face was mostly covered by her shirt – and smiled warmly as he, rather awkwardly, returned the hug.

Esai: I know you will…just please be sure to extend that to my friends and family as well…please?

He felt her chest heaving quickly as she lets out a soft giggle.

Suritu: Them too, kiddo. Them too…

After a while, the two of them pulled back as she looked at him.

Suritu: Sweetie, if you don't want to show them, you don't HAVE to. You have my full support.

She placed her hand on her heart and patted it to emphasize her point. Esai smiled with a nod.

Esai: Thank you, Suritu.

Suritu kept a smile as she ruffled his hair.

Suritu: I think your friends know about this too.

Esai raised a brow in confusion.

Esai: What?

Suritu pointed towards the underneath of the bed. Then she called out,

Suritu: Alright, you two. Time to get up!

Esai kept a brow raised as she stood away from the bed, gestured him away and with her regular arm,  _lifted_ his bed with no sweat. Esai dropped his jaw, but then he looked down, and saw Emma and Daniel lying down on the floor.

Esai: Guys? H-How did you two get inside my house?

Daniel and Emma stared sheepishly, and giggled as they stepped outside the spot, before Suritu placed the bed down.

Emma: Did you see that? Did you see how strong she was?

Esai raised a brow, not buying it.

Esai: Yeah right. How did you get inside?

Daniel giggled again as he rubbed the back of his head.

Daniel: Yeah…we snuck inside last night after Emma told me that you were having a playdate today.

Emma then continued on,

Emma: But when Gogo told us that they were leaving, we decided to sneak in at night through your basement door.

Esai widened his eyes in shock, and then he smiled sheepishly. Suritu then ruffled his hair.

Suritu: Your family needs to put some security sensors on the basement doors as well.

Esai raised a brow as he looked at Emma and Daniel then at Suritu. Then he pointed at her,

Esai: You helped them, didn't you? My family installed security sensors there.

Suritu moved her eyes around, a bit embarrassed, before smiling sheepishly.

Suritu: Uh…maybe?

Esai sighed as he shook his head. The other three laughed as he pinched his forehead. Suritu then patted his back,

Suritu: It's okay. I'm glad you pointed that out, that means you  _are_  a smart boy.

Esai couldn't stay mad at her, and he joined in as the others laughed. Then he looked at Emma and Daniel.

Esai: So you two heard everything?

Emma and Daniel nodded, their smiles turning soft and sympathetic. Then Emma raised her pinkie.

Emma: Don't worry. We won't say anything either.

Daniel nodded in agreement as he pulled out his own pinkie.

Daniel: We have a way of keeping promises.

Esai looked at them, and then smiled as he raised his two pinkies on each of his hands and entwined them together.

Esai: I trust you two.

Daniel and Emma smiled as Suritu giggled.

Suritu: Such an adorable sight.

The three children blushed again. Then, Daniel pointed at her,

Daniel: Did you see how strong she was?

Emma and Esai nodded, with a look of exasperation on their faces.

Emma: I don't know if even a full grown man can carrying this bed with no trouble. And Suritu has a metal arm as well,

Emma pointed to Suritu's metal arm. Suritu looked down to the ground, and giggled, and then she looked at them in a proud manner.

Suritu: Yeah. I'm not the one to boast, but I'm the strongest girl in the world! I can throw a rock in the air faster than a bullet!

The three children widened their eyes in amazement.

Esai: Wow! Can you show us?!

Suritu smiled at their awe and wonder and nodded.

Suritu: Sure thing, my children. First, let me take you guys outside, the 'Suritu' Way.

Emma and Daniel nodded with growing excitement, while Esai raised a brow.

Esai: What?

Emma and Daniel looked at him, and smirked.

Emma: This girl can do something amazing! In fact, this is how we got inside in the first place!

Esai was now curious as Suritu picked him and placed him on her shoulders. Unfortunately, the puffy red hair was covering his face.

Esai: Pf! Pft! I can't see anything!

Esai tried to uncover his face while Suritu held on to the other two children.

Suritu: Hold on, kids!

Esai tried to move her head, but quickly felt his body jerk upwards, before he felt a thud. He froze a bit, even as Suritu grabbed and placed him down on the ground. Then Esai felt his legs wobbly a bit, and he soon grew a bit dizzy.

Esai: Woah! My legs!

Suritu and the children helped him steady himself.

Suritu: Yeah…sorry about that, baby. Your young body can't handle it very well the first time.

Esai looked at her, and nodded as he sat down to keep his composure. Emma and Daniel sat down next to him.

Emma: Yeah, the same thing happened to us too. She says that doing that over and over again would actually be VERY bad for even her.

Esai took it in and looked at Suritu for confirmation. Suritu nodded.

Suritu: That's true. One time I decided to do that move repeatedly after I learned to master it from my Kung-Fu classes. By the 20th, I felt like my heart is in my stomach, my lungs are right here,

She patted at her throat, making the children flinch at the thought in their heads. She continued

Suritu: and the worst part; my skin felt like it was about to touch the Sun! *phew* Thankfully, all that goes away in about 10 minutes. After that, I can do it 20 more times before, all that. Got it?

The children nodded. Then Esai asked,

Esai: So, how does that work? You like, teleported us from my room to the backyard?

Suritu nodded with a smile.

Suritu: That's called, 'Apparation'. I first was taught about it when I was three; took me 6 years to even succeed in doing it the first time, and 4 MORE years to get better at this. My parents say that by the time I'm 21, I'll be able to master it completely. At first I could only teleport from one corner of the room to another. Then from home to the front of my apartment, and now from my apartment, which is in Mission Bay, San Fransokyo, to Anzta Vista…which is also in San Fransokyo

The three children had their jaw dropped in shock and amazement. None of them have ever heard of such a human capable of doing this before. Daniel squeaked out,

Daniel: Cool!

Suritu smiled and giggled; loving the appreciation of such adorable creatures in her eyes. Esai then butt in,

Esai: Hey, how about your strength? I bet it must be amazing!

Suritu nodded.

Suritu: You have NO idea.

She said in a soft, yet sassy tone. She then looked around, and found a rock the size of a palm. Suritu giggled as she wiggled her fingers and walked over to him. The three children watched with interest.

Suritu picked up the rock with her metal hand, looked at the forest, then at the children, and then smirked at them with a wink.

Suritu: Watch and learn.

She then prepared to pitched the rock over the fence, so as not to damage it. Then, she reared her metal arm back, holding the rock, and gripped it tightly. The grip actually caused the rock to crack a bit, before

**Whooosh! BOOOM!**

With all of her strength, Suritu threw the rock over the fence. The force of the throw actually creating a shockwave and a loud booming sound as the rock flew from her grasp. The shockwave literally destroyed a large portion of the neighbor's fence as well. Where the rock went, the shockwave followed, and some of even the tallest trees of the forest were flown back with the force, the small ones uprooted and the leaves flung high wards. Birds and any other animal in the area were startled and fled the scene.

The children widened their eyes in amazement at the power of her throw. Even Daniel felt some air violently flung past him, making his blond hair fly to the direction of the throw.

Daniel: Wow…ow…

Suritu then grew a frightened expression. She looked at the destroyed fence, and the trees that lost their barks, or were uprooted by the shockwave. She did NOT expect her throw to be that destructive. She clasped her hands together and stepped away a few steps.

Suritu: Uh…maybe I overdid it…

Then she heard some people from the houses, shouting in confusion as to what just happened, and what the loud throw was. The three children looked at the neighboring houses as well, before Suritu quickly walked over to them.

Suritu: Um, whose fence was that?

She pointed at the fence, and Daniel gulped before he raised his hand. Suritu clenched her teeth in cringe. She then lifted the three children up,

Suritu: Let's go back inside.

Emma, Esai and Daniel: Yeah. Good idea.

The three children nodded as she ran back to the backyard door, opened it and closed it quickly before the other neighbors got out.

* * *

Moments later, Suritu and the children were back inside the living room. She placed them into the couch, and sheepishly giggled while scratching the back of her head.

Suritu: Sorry…I got a little carried away, kiddos.

The children nodded, but Esai gave her a smile.

Esai: It's okay, Suritu. That…was amazing!

He walked over and hugged her legs while giggling. Suritu looked on in a bit of shock.

Esai: That was…phew, you made those…whatever those things are on the trees,

Suritu: Barks?

Esai: barks on the trees fly off! And you guys heard the boom?

The other children nodded in excitement.

Emma: Yeah! That was so loud! How was that even possible?!

Daniel shook his head as they approached her with amazed expressions.

Daniel: I don't know! Still, that was amazing! How was that possible?!

Suritu smiled at them warmly and then began explaining,

Suritu: Well, it's something that has to do my…my powers.

The three children widened their eyes in curiosity. Suritu continued as she sat down on the couch.

Suritu: Mommy says that…

She stopped for a moment, before looking down, her happy expression growing more…depressed.

Suritu: She didn't know exactly how it happened…but she knew I had it since I was little…apparently I was the only one in my whole family to be…a monster…

Now the children looked on, unsettled by her change in demeanor. Esai and Emma looked at each other as Suritu sighed to herself.

Suritu: Because of this…I can't have my powers seen by anyone…I can't blame her…

Esai stepped forward, wanting to comfort her.

Esai: Suritu…are you okay?

Suritu looked down at him, and gave a smile as she wiped away a tear.

Suritu: I'm sorry…I just…I've done a lot of things wrong with my powers…and…I can't help but feel like I'm stuck with a curse…I've never wanted this…

Esai gently took her metal arm, and looked at it for a moment.

Esai: Is…Your metal arm has something to do with this?

Suritu looked at it, and gave a saddened sigh.

Suritu: I…I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Esai was stunned, and raised a brow.

Esai: W-Why not?

He had no idea that he was getting into her personal comfort zone. Suritu flinched a bit.

Esai: You can tell us, Suritu. We're friends.

Suritu flinched a bit.

Suritu: Please, Esai…Please…

Even Emma and Daniel noticed that Esai's stepping into a sensitive area.

Emma: Uh, Esai?

Esai ignored her.

Esai: You can tell us. I promise we won't tell anyone.

Suritu was now upset. She looked at him, a small look of irritation on her face.

Suritu: Esai, stop.

Esai however, wouldn't back down.

Esai: W-Why not? I just want to know wha-

Suddenly,

Suritu: SHUT UP, YUTASHI!

Esai shrieked and fell back at her sudden shout, and Emma was barely quick enough to catch him. They looked at Suritu, and felt their bloods running cold as she glared at them.

Suritu: I told you I don't want to talk about it, Yutashi Hamada! Jean was right; you don't know when to back down! You keep this up, someone's gonna hurt you, you idiot!

Esai widened his eyes with a gasp. Emma and Daniel did the same thing, shocked that someone they looked up to would snap at them like that. Suritu looked at Esai, a bit angry for a moment, before she widened her eyes in horror, realizing what she did.

Suritu: Oh no. No, Esai, please. I-I didn't mean-

Esai didn't give her any time to explain, as he quickly ran off, tears streaming down as he ran towards the basement room, ignoring Suritu and his friends' calls, shouting at him to comeback.

Emma and Daniel stood there for a while, before they glared at Suritu.

Emma: What is wrong with you?!

Suritu shook her head as she wiped away some tears, regretful immediately.

Suritu: I don't…I don't know! I didn't mean to shout at him, or call him an idiot. I was mad!

Daniel then quickly stood up to Esai, and shouted at her.

Daniel: You're a meanie! I thought we were friends!

Suritu: I know! I'm sorry! Please, j-ju…help me find Yutashi!

Emma and Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Emma: Who's Yutashi?

Suritu, as she stood up, froze upon hearing the name. She accidently referred to Esai by his real name. Sighing to herself, she just walked ahead,

Suritu: Just help me find him, please.

The other children, while reluctant, agreed to help her.

* * *

Esai was already down in the basement, near a set of cabinets filled with various toys, books, board games. He was still shook up from the outburst earlier; that woman, that sweet, kind caring woman that reminds her of Honey Lemon, just shouted at him at a tone that made her scarier than Gogo…Why? All he did was ask her about her past.

Then, he remembered,  _"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Yutashi Hamada! Jean was right; you don't know when to back down! You keep this up, someone's gonna hurt you, you idiot!"_  he remembered Suritu saying that to him, and he felt a tear streaming down from his left eye. He was insulted by her calling him an idiot, and so what if he can't back down? He doesn't know why, but he doesn't like it when people tell him to back down. It just…bothers him to do so for some reason.  _"Well, if Suritu and the others have a problem, then they can just-"_

Suritu: Oh there you are, sweetie!

Esai looked up, and saw a frantic Suritu looking at him with relief on her face.

Suritu: There you are! I was afraid that you ran off!

Esai gasped instinctively and began backing away, and Suritu was forced to stop.

Suritu: I'm not gonna hurt you, kiddo. I just came here to apologize.

Esai still wasn't convinced, and continued backing away. Emma and Daniel soon appeared from behind her.

Emma: She didn't mean to hurt you, Esai.

Daniel nodded and added,

Daniel: She took back everything she said!

Suritu nodded frantically.

Suritu: That's right, sweetie! I'm really, really sorry! I don't know what came over me!

Esai slowed down a bit, upon hearing his friends' say in the matter. He then looked at Suritu, and squeaked out,

Esai: Are you sure?

Suritu smiled with a nod as she leaned down with a friendly smile.

Suritu: It's true, honey. I take back what I said about calling you an idiot. I'm sorry…

Suritu raised her arms to hug him. Esai looked at her, a bit unsure at first. He then looked at his friends, who nodded with a smile. He then looked back at her, and walked forward cautiously like she was some kind of dangerous animal, before he was within her grasp. Suritu gently closed her arms around him and pulled him closer. Esai then settled down as he felt her gentle hugs once more.

Esai: …I'm sorry…

Suritu smiled as she looked down at him.

Suritu: It's okay…just, when someone tells you to…you know, stop talking, or stop doing something…or just simply stop in general, you just do it, okay?

She felt him nodded through her shirt, before she kissed him in the forehead. Then she sighed.

Suritu: There I go again…

Esai and the children looked at her with confusion. Suritu closed her eyes and shook her head.

Suritu: I won't tell you HOW I got my metal arm, because it's too personal…but I will say…that the arm, and what you saw back there, with the rock throwing, and my temper…they are the reasons why I hurt so many people.

Esai raised a brow, then he remembered her calling him Yutashi, presumably by accident.

Esai: Is…Is Yutashi one of those?

Suritu looked down at him, and Esai quickly widened his eyes upon realizing he may have struck a nerve. But Suritu shook her head and gently placed her regular hand on his cheek to settle down.

Suritu: Nonono, it's okay. I'll answer THAT…

She then gave a nod.

Suritu: Yes…he was one of those…he was the same age as you…I called him an idiot for running away from his family…I haven't seen him for a week after, and I hoped to meet him one day to apologize to him…unfortunately, he was announced kidnapped a few days after…and I've felt nothing but remorse since then.

She was lying of course; she didn't want to tell him the truth about his past, for she can't have him know who his real family is yet, otherwise he'll try to find them. The news will be rampant, and chances are, the Grotanga will be catching him again. So she just held onto him tightly, with Esai, rather poorly attempting to kiss her in the chin.

Esai: Looks like the both of us have dark secrets…we can BOTH be freaks together…

Suritu looked down at him, and nodded with a chuckle before she kissed him in the cheeks, making him laugh. Then, Esai and Suritu pulled back, and the latter stood up ruffled his hair and stood up, before looking at the cabinets nearby.

Suritu: Phew, now THAT'S out of the way…look at all of this stuff.

She pointed to the large cabinets, and Esai looked at them with a smile.

Esai: Those are some of the toys that Honey Lemon used to play, where the board games are in case we feel like playing something together as a family. You guys wanna play some board games?

Emma and Daniel looked at him with disdain, before shaking their heads.

Daniel: They're boring.

Emma nodded.

Emma: Indeed.

Esai and Suritu pouted a bit, but then shrugged before Suritu approached the cabinets.

Suritu: Well, let's see if there's something that is entertaining here.

Esai nodded as he and the other children followed her before they began looking at the cabinet. Esai and Suritu looked at the far left; Daniel looked at the center, while Emma looked on to the right. Most of the things there were not too interesting, but there are a certain few toys and games for them to play. Suritu placed them in the floor on the back before she went and looked around some more.

* * *

Daniel had just pulled out a toy of Esai's stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex– one of his favorite dinosaurs, and one of his favorite animals – when he noticed something sticking out. He placed the stuffed doll down, and took a closer look. There was a handle sticking out, like one you use to open a door. Raising a brow, he touched it, and began pulling it.

_**Brrr!** _

There was a loud dragging sound, and everyone jumped a bit in shock, with Suritu quickly going to Esai's aid.

Suritu: What was that?!

Daniel flinched a bit at the sound and stepped back a bit.

Daniel: Whoops…sorry…

Suritu lets go of Esai and approached Daniel.

Daniel: I just pulled some handle. Right there.

Suritu looked at the handle he was pointing at, and raised a brow.

Suritu: Esai…why is there a handle here?

Esai looked at the handle, and shrugged.

Esai: I don't know. Momma and meema always come here, and they never mention anything about the handle.

Suritu looked on in confusion, before staring at the handle. She sighed and grabbed the handle before she began pulling the handle.

_**Brrrrrr.** _

The loud dragging sound was heard again, the children looking onwards as she pulled the cabinet aside. With ease, she opened it to its farthest, and they looked inside. There, were a set of spiraling stairs descending downwards. The four friends looked at each other, then at the stairs.

Emma: Where does it go?

Suritu shrugged.

Suritu: I don't know, Emma.

Esai then walked forward, now excited for a supposed adventure.

Esai: I'm gonna go down there!

Immediately as he approached the stairs, Daniel approached him.

Daniel: Wait, Esai!

Esai didn't listen, and he walked ahead and down the stairs. Daniel was in a panic, but Suritu was quick to assure him.

Suritu: Don't worry, let's go after him.

Daniel looked at her, and nodded with a smile before he and Emma followed Esai, Suritu not far behind. Daniel called out,

Daniel: Esai?! Wait up!

They couldn't see Esai, due to the stairway being pitch black. But, he did hear,

Esai: This is too dark! We should go back up and get my flashlight!

They could hear Esai coming back upwards as Suritu looked around, hoping to see some sort of light switch in hopes of getting some light.

Suritu: Hang on, maybe there's a switch here.

She patted at the walls, feeling around before,

**Flip! Buzzz!**

Suddenly, there was a bright light flashing, the brightness overwhelming their vision for a moment. Then the lights began turning down from one bulb to another, then another and another as the lights spiraled downwards. They heard Esai's shouts, apparently blinded by the abrupt light.

Esai: Ahh! It burns! My ey- whoa whoa WHO-!

There was a thud sound, and the others began panicking.

Suritu: Esai! Are you okay?!

She squeezed herself through the other children and ran downwards with the children following her. They saw Esai, who was sitting down on the stairs, holding on to a bar nearby to prevent from falling, free hand covering his eyes.

Esai: Ow…What happened?

Suritu was quick to approach him and picked him up.

Suritu: Are you okay, buddy?

Esai rubbed his eyes and opened his eyes, though in his prespective, he couldn't see.

Esai: Huh? Hang on, my vision is a little hazy. I can barely see you...

Suritu nodded and patted him gently.

Suritu: Your eyes are still adjusting. Give them time.

Esai nodded as she held onto him, and he heard her sigh in relief. In seconds, Esai's vision soon cleared, and he saw her, a small smile on her face.

Suritu: Sorry, sweet cheeks.

She patted his cheek, while Esai gave her a pout and crossed his arms.

Esai: You never told me there was a switch.

Daniel and Emma came up behind her and he looked at them.

Esai: Are you two okay?

They nodded, but Emma told him rather firmly,

Emma: Next time, stay close to us!

Esai flinched a bit, but nodded.

Esai: Yes, ma'am.

Emma nodded firmly. Then Suritu looked down, there appeared to be several more rows of stairs.

Suritu: Phew…there appeared to be more stairs. You kids wanna continue?

They nodded with smiles. And so, they did. The walk down took a long time, and the other two children were beginning to grow tired.

Emma: Ugh…we're tired!

Daniel nodded. Suritu looked at them, while still carrying Esai.

Suritu: We've only got down five rows, kids.

They looked up, and sighed in frustration as they saw the five rows. Suritu looked at Esai, who raised a brow along with her.

Emma: Can you carry us?

Suritu looked at them with raised brows.

Suritu: No. We just started!

Daniel whined.

Daniel: But it's difficult to walk down with these types of stairs!

Suritu looked at the stairs, then at the two kids, then at Esai once more. She then sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Suritu: You two kids are lazy. I swear.

Suritu was now at the bottom of the stairs, carrying the two children on her back. Thanks to her super strength, these kids are lightweight in comparison, but that does not make her any less irritated.

As the children climbed down, their boredom was soon jarred out by another,

_**Buzzz!** _

Rows of lights soon activated, making the children and Suritu cover their eyes briefly, before they looked on at the room…and their eyes widened and jaws dropped!

Inside was a very large white room comprising of the entire cul-de-sac above, filled to the brim with rows of computer desks, chemist labs, and even a large 3D printer standing near a computer screen. Suritu and the children stepped inside from the tube covering the spiral stairway and looked around with amazed expression on their faces.

Daniel: Wow! Look at this place!

Emma nodded.

Emma: Amazing!

Esai nodded in agreement.

Esai: I wonder what kind of experiments this place does?! Suritu, do you know what this is?

He looked back, and saw Suritu looking at the lab with a shocked look on her face. She looked around, and Esai saw her lips moving, but he has no idea what she said.

Esai: What?

Suritu snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

Suritu: Sorry, sweetie. I didn't say anything.

Esai looked at her, a bit unsure. But upon remembering the outburst, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Then Suritu said,

Suritu: I…I don't know what to think! I've never seen a secret lab below a regular house!

Esai nodded in agreement.

Esai: I know! This is spectacular!

Then they started to spread out and explore the abandoned laboratory. Esai and Suritu explored the 3D printer area, Daniel explored the computer desks, and Emma explored another part of the chemist lab. The areas they explored are like the rest of the lab; covered in spider webs and dust. Daniel noticed a particular web home to a small spider. A fly flew right past Daniel, making him flinch. He looked back at the fly, which was sadly trapped in the web, catching the spider's attention. The spider crawled over to the fly, and soon pounced on it. Daniel looked away in fright, before he walked away.

Esai and Suritu observed the 3D printer. The box, around the size of a typical moving box still stands, though covered in webbings. There are no spiders on the webs, so Suritu cleared the screens from the webs and dusts with her metal arm. By accident, she brushed over a round shape in the black screen, and the screen turned bright.

Suritu and Esai gasped as they stepped back in shock. The screen showed some strange, 3D animations playing about, and after a while, several letters began to appear, forming the words;

**Genesis**

Suritu and Esai looked at it in shock and confusion.

Esai: This still works? What is this even?

Suritu looked at him as she walked over to the printer to look at it.

Suritu: This is a 3D printer, Esai. This allows you to print objects, food and even minerals without having to look for them. Thanks to this, resources have become more common, eliminating the resource crisis in the 2060s-2090s.

Esai listened to her explanation, and was amazed.

Esai: Wow. So, you can actually print anything? Even what you said?

Suritu smiled.

Suritu: Thanks to a man named Robert Einstein for updating the 3D printers for you to even build parts to build robots; he technically saved the human race. Of course in addition to being very valuable and durable, they're sadly very expensive; around $150.5 million US dollars. That's why now, only universities, laboratories like this one, and a select few private citizens have them.

Esai looked at her and nodded in understanding.

Esai: Oh…well I guess I'm lucky then.

Suritu nodded before looking back.

Suritu: I'm surprised the 3D printer…well, anything in this lab still has power, I mean…look at it. If I have to guess, this place must be abandoned for 50 years ago, sometime during the Resource Crisis.

Esai nodded in understanding as Suritu turned the printer off. Then Emma and Daniel arrived.

Daniel: This place is spooky.

Emma nodded.

Emma: I know. I saw some mice in here.

Esai and Suritu shivered a bit upon hearing mice; none of them are particularly fond of mice. The 4 of them then stood in silence for a while, before,

Suritu: Do you kids wanna head back up?

Esai and the other children nodded in agreement, and so Suritu and the children walked back to the tube, up the stairs and soon back into the basement before Suritu closed the door behind him. Esai looked back.

* * *

Esai: So…can we also keep this a secret?

Emma, Daniel and Suritu nodded in agreement, before Suritu looked at the handle.

Suritu: I think this handle can camouflage in pretty well, so we don't have to worry about the main family worried. After all, they haven't noticed.

Esai and the others nodded. Then, he smiled and giggled.

Esai: Wow…

Suritu smiled and walked over to him.

Suritu: What is it?

Esai looked at her and shrugged.

Esai: Well…a lot has happened today. First, you three figured out my secret intelligence, then we knew about your secrets Suritu, and now THIS. Hehe, this is amazing.

Suritu and the other children nodded as she walked forward and leaned down next to him.

Suritu: Yeah. Hey, maybe next time all of us are together, we can go back in there and have adventures together.

Esai nodded as the three children soon approached her and hugged her. Suritu smiled and hugged them back. She then leaned forward and kissed Esai on the neck, making him laugh.

Esai: That tickles. What are you, a vampire?

Suritu pulled back, eyes widened a bit, before she smirked evily.

Suritu: Hmm…maybe.

Esai and the other children looked at her and she grew a toothy smile, while licking her lips, and she gave a hiss.

_Hisss!_

Now Esai and the other children pulled back and screamed, while laughing at the same time at what she was doing. Suritu then raised her hands in a threatening posture as she walked over to them crouched down, while the children in a giggling fit, stepped back, pretending to be afraid.

Suritu: I'm gonna BITE into your necks, and slowly,  _painfully_  drink all three of your fresh, purifyingly juicy BLOOD!

She then pulled Emma towards her and held onto her.

Suritu: Once I do, all of your youths will be MINE! Hiss!

Emma squeaked as Suritu placed her face on her neck, making her squeak and laugh in agony as Suritu growled playfully.

Emma: Help me! Help a damsel in distress!

The two boys backed away.

Esai: Sorry!

Daniel: You wanna be independent, we can't help you!

Emma, through her giggles gave a mock gasp.

Emma: Tha-hahaha-that's not what hahaha, what I meant! Hahahaha!

The two boys ran just as Suritu finished with Emma, and gently placed her down as she stood up.

Suritu: Now for you!

She made a grab for Daniel, and pulled him back to 'feast on him'. Esai quickly ran as he heard growls and laughs. He made a run for his room, and as he climbed up the stairs and approached her room, he was soon grabbed by the shoulder, lifted up and placed into the arms of his best friend's hands. Suritu gave an evil laugh.

Suritu: Hahaha! Now, I have save the best kind of torture and pain, for you, my dear little child!

Esai giggled and wiggled himself as he was taken to his room, and she sat down on his bed. Suritu giggled, almost breaking character before she pulled him closely.

Suritu: You are a special one, boy! Your blood is nothing like I've ever had! And for that, I'm giving you the special treatment, my love! Hisss!

Esai closed his eyes and tried to struggle, but it was futile as he felt her face against his neck, and before he knew it, he was laughing all the way to the bank (not literally). Suritu continued mercilessly tickling him as he flailed his legs, tears streaming down.

About a few seconds after, Suritu flipped her head back, and sighed in relief.

Suritu: *sigh* Wow…that was 'fang-tastic'. Hahaha…get it?

Esai looked at her while laughing and nodded. The other two children soon arrived to see the two friends hugging each other with big, happy smile on their faces.

Esai: I know we just met…but I already love you, Suritu.

Suritu nodded as she tightened her hug.

Suritu: I love you too…

Daniel: Hey, what about us?

Suritu and Esai looked at Daniel and Emma and smiled.

Suritu: Of course, you two come over here and give your babysitter a big hug.

Emma and Daniel nodded with glee and hugged her happily. The four friends remained hugging for a long time, and that was all they need.

The rest of the day had the four friends spend it watching TV, playing games, and even planning their next visit with one another to play with each other and visit the secret lab below.

Soon, the Flores family returned from their trip to the SFIT, and while they're happy that Esai got to bring his friends over and took the time to thank Suritu for her help, they weren't happy at Esai for faking sickness.

And he got grounded for a week for this…


	10. The Search Begins

George felt humiliated; ever since his daughter escaped with the Grotanga's prized subject, he had to endure 4 hours of pain and torture by the organization's torturer. And suffice to say; he was glad that the pain ended, but at the same time, his reputation became tainted over the years.

And to make matters worse; because of him letting 11 projects escaped he was demoted from a high ranking captain, to a low ranking _grunt_. For eight to nine years since then, he has faced torment from his older comrades, and even from other grunts. The more taunting he received, the angrier and angrier he became.

Until one evening;

* * *

That evening, George was in his dorm, attempting to hack into the San Fransokyo banks to achieve money, - to compensate for some damage to the building and its lab following the panic after his daughter's escape, - on his computer. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was typing, and he was speaking out loud to himself.

George: Hmm…It's been 8…almost 9 years, and they still don't want to find that boy. And they won't let ME; George Sawyer – the man who used to cause assassinations citywide and robbery of vital objects for free, and the one who raised the organization's most special member (Suritu Sawyer) – to go out and find him myself.

He of course, was upset that they will not allow a search party for the boy; that boy that he was grown to ever since despise. He was so lost into his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to the door to his room opening, and in stepped Erwin Yandel, with his usual bored looking expression.

Erwin: George.

George jolted a bit, not expecting his boss's voice. He then looked back at him, and grew a bored look.

George: What is it, Erwin?

Erwin then grew a sterner look at the talk back.

Erwin: George, now that you're a grunt you should be referring to me as 'sir' from here on out. It'll be especially helpful if you want to go back to your captain ranking.

George scowled at him, not responding. Erwin sighed to himself, before stating,

Erwin: How's our hacking business coming along?

George gave a short sigh and cocked his head over to the computer, beckoning him to take a look. Erwin approached the computer and stared at the screen. He widened his eyes, and then growled.

Erwin: George!

George turned to look at him.

George: What is it?

Erwin looked at him with an intimidating glare.

Erwin: What is this?

He pointed his thumb to the computer screen, which was showing…all of what was George thinking of in his mind from before. George widened his eyes in shock for a moment, before he looked at Erwin. The latter sighed in annoyance.

Erwin: Just get over that, George! The boy escaped, so what?! We have numerous other babies for potential subjects in the streets or hospitals of this big city!

George flinched a bit at his boss's tone, but he stood firm and looked at him.

George: That boy…he and that little bratty girl are the reasons why I'm like this! My reputation, parts of my molars,

He pulled his cheeks back to show Erwin his back teeth; various holes on the gum to show that some of his teeth and two molars are gone, as well as holes on his teeth, before he released the cheeks. He then continued,

George: and worst of all, my ranking has gone down! People who once looked up to me, now left me, and various grunts fucking treat me as if I'm a joke! YOU,

He pointed at Erwin, and then shoved him back.

George: You don't do anything to help out one of your 'best men in business', or is it that you're too stubborn about this place's reputation to even remember that!

Erwin flinched as well, eyes widened in shock. Then he furrowed his brows, and glared at him.

Erwin: George Sawyer, you may be one of the best men in our business, you MAY have been able to raise one of the best clients here. HOWEVER, that doesn't excuse the fact that you slacked off when Suritu escaped! Think about that!

George was about to retort, when he immediately realized; Erwin was right. He had the strength, skill and agility to stop her in her tracks from getting away. Why didn't he though, he has no idea, looking back now. Erwin then stood up and approached him,

Erwin: That's what I thought; you could've stopped her…yet you chose not to. You're lack of discipline, I'm sure of it, would be the reason why Suritu showed compassion for her victims, and especially for that boy!

George flinched at his tone, and clenched his fist in anger soon after.

George: She's my daughter. What did yo-

Erwin interrupted his tone more loudly.

Erwin: I don't want to have this discussion anymore. Erase everything you just typed and start over; or do you want to lose one of your arms?

He gestured to George's left arm. George felt intimidated; he did remember having to cut off Suritu's arm with a buzz saw to make room for some weaponry (her metal arm), and after being tormented ever since the escape…George shuddered at the thought of him going through the same torture. Therefore, not wanting to get himself into trouble, he nodded.

George: Yes, boss.

Erwin nodded, before he then walked away, leaving George alone. George sighed to himself as he then sat back down and continued trying to hack the banks. He shook his head, grumbling to himself once more.

George: Stupid Erwin, always watching me like some stupid hawk!

He tightened his fist at the image of George literally being a hawk, just staring down at him. Suddenly, his eyes widened; an idea popped into his head. He smirked to himself and chuckled as he continued working.

* * *

Later on, George was sitting by himself in the Grotanga's cafeteria, eating a simple sandwich, as he wasn't in any mood to have anything else for breakfast. Right now, he was getting excited; right after lunch is his free time, which would mean he would have the time to find the things he need to execute his plan.

He looked at his watch; it is 9:20 AM. He nodded to himself.

George: Okay, I think I can go right about now.

He said as he stood up, and began walking away, with the sandwich still his hand. As he walked across the cafeteria floor, one of the grunts looked at him and asked,

Grunt: Where are you going, fellow grunt?

George just scoffed.

George: Shut up, stupid grunt.

But he said the last part to himself. The grunt just looked at his fellow grunts and raised his hands in a shrug as George took a final bite of the sandwich, before throwing a final piece away into the trash before walking away. Then he said to himself,

George: First, I need some of the boy's DNA. 'Where can I get one though, thanks to the samples being destroyed in the panic?' you may ask. Hm, I'm not stupid.

He grumbled to himself some more as he continued walking across the hallways.

Soon, he arrived at the genetics lab. It is currently empty, as everyone was out for lunch. He approached another set of computers, and began to type into it. The screen started up, and before long, a password system opened up.

George: Okay, now. 'Allimateria'.

He typed in 'Allimateria' as it was a complicated, yet memorable password for the higher-ups. The password screen loaded, then it faded to the desktop screen. He grew a smile as he then tapped on a folder in the screen.

George: These scientists have encoded data from his DNA into the computer systems. So in a way, they can preserve a digitalized copy of his genetics. Of course, they couldn't just use the digitalized genes to help track him down and bring him back. Oh no, Erwin doesn't want to pool in resources to such a daunting task.

He mumbled to himself once more as he pulled out a small computer chip to upload the copy into it.

George: Of course, it doesn't matter to ME. I'm gonna find that boy myself, and have him dealt with immediately…

He said it in a dark tone as the copy was downloaded into the chip. He then walked away from the laboratory and began to move towards the Droid department.

* * *

Once he got there, he saw drones of various types being built; most of them are humanoid, but there are others that take the shape of various animals, mostly birds or bugs. The birds and bug droids are built to help act as spies against enemy organizations or police officers, or help track down whoever, or whatever it is they're looking for.

George looked around, passing by some scientists, who just gave him a strange look, wondering what a now demoted grunt is doing here. However, they didn't say anything, for they sensed something wrong with him, and knowing his history, they don't want to get on his bad side.

George paid them no mind, and eventually he found what he was looking for. There was a synthetic hawk just lying there. Beside it, were the controller and a spy camera that was attached to the built in camera to help allow the user to look through the camera without looking suspicious. George smirked.

George: Perfect…

He approached the robotic sparrow, and grabbed onto it and the controller and screen.

Voice: W-Wait, George!

George turned and saw a male scientist holding out his hand to stop him.

Scientist: Please, George. That thing is not for you to use.

George just looked back at him, and gave a smile.

George: On who's order?

He asked with a taunting voice as he took the equipment. The scientist then gulped in fear as George approached him, and tried to threaten him.

Scientist: I-If you don't put those things back, I will report you to the boss!

George just smiled, and remained moving towards him. The scientist just stood there, eyes widened in fear. Then before he could react,

_Bump._

He felt his head being banged against, knocking him out. George just looked down at him with a smirk on his face. He then turned to the other scientists in the laboratory, and kept the smile.

George: I recommend you don't tell Erwin about this…if you don't want your stomach torn open.

The other scientist gasped, and nodded fearfully with a gulp. George then nodded as he walked away with the equipment, leaving the scientist wondering why's doing this.

* * *

Soon, George made it to a room with a window. He sets the hawk droid down, twisted something on its side, and pulled out a container, containing the slots for the chips. He placed the chip in one slot and pushed the containers back inside the droid.

Immediately, the droid came to life as it shudders, before it opened its eyes and looked at George. George smirked to himself as he pulled the controller up.

George: Alrighty then, little fella. Now, in your system, there is the DNA encoding of a particular boy I want.

The hawk looked at him, processing his information. In its point of view, he was able to identify; a boy of a mix of Japanese-Caucasian descent, and a highly developed brain. The hawk screeched out, and George smirked.

George: I assume you know what I'm talking about?

He looked at the controller, which had a screen to look at what the camera is pointing, and he nodded with a smile.

George: Excellent, machine. Now…find this bit and observe him, see where he lives, and see if I can plan on what to do from there.

The hawk screeched once more and flapped it's wings to levitate, which it did. The hawk then turned towards the window and flew towards it…only for it to hit the glass. George widened his eyes and shook his head.

George: Whoops, Hehe. I forgot to open the window.

He just chuckled as he went over and opened the window. He then pressed a button on the controller and the hawk got up, and flew away from the window. George gave a silent chuckle as he mumbled to himself,

George: Well, well, well, boyo. Your time will soon come, and when it does, you'll never see the outside world again.

He then began to laugh evily, before his watch sets off an alarm, letting him know his break time is over.

George: Oh, and just in time too, I've gotta get back to work.

George then placed the controller on his back pocket and left the room, the robotic hawk already flying across the city, searching for its master's target.


	11. Announcement

**Hey Everyone, superkoola here.**

**I'd just like to tell you all that I'm gonna be doing a rewrite to this story. Like with Big Titan Hero, I just wanted to do a good job with this one. With THIS one, I want to add more elements that help the story some more. In addition, there are gonna be some elements with the story that would not fit with the current plot.**

**So that's what I like to remind you all, and the rewrite will be up when this one gets updated. Thanks to those who favorited and followed this original story, and I hope you'll see the rewrite soon!**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught In The Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331666) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola)




End file.
